Native part 2
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: the search continues with Thomas, Toklo, Taka, Aka and Balto to find their friends and help Jaxson find himself to return home but with a new threat hiding in the shadows will they be able to help Jaxson and find their friends or will they lose everything? Collab AtticusParker17
1. Aftermath

Chapter 1: The Aftermath 

Four weeks later...

Thomas picked up his backpack as he walked out of his room and headed down stairs. His mother and stepfather were standing in the living room. "The press have been here since six'o clock this morning," Duke said as he peeked out the window. Thomas then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a small bottle of orange juice. "Let me guess they're here for me huh?" Thomas said taking a drink of his juice. "Looks like it son," Duke said as he walked into the kitchen.

Thomas chuckled as his father answered him. "Great just what I need right now," Thomas said after taking a deep breath. Thomas's mother came up behind him and started to pat him on the back. "The schools are closed today sweetie," his mother said. Thomas nodded. "Aright mom," Thomas said with a smile. His mother smiled at him before she grabbed her work papers and headed out the door with the press asking all kinds of things as she made her way to her car.

Duke smiled at Thomas before he gave his son a hug just as he was walking out the door. Just as the Thomas heard the door shut; he walked upstairs and into his room and used the phone to call James. "Hey, they just left." Thomas said through the phone. Thomas then looked out the window still seeing the press outside his house. "Let's get the show on the road," Thomas said as James car pulled up.

He walked down the stairs and went outside. The press started asking about everything when it came from the plane falling from the mountian side to the fire at the vets office. Thomas rushed through them and jumped into James' car. "You ready?" James asked. Thomas nodded. "Let's go," Thomas said. James nodded and started to the car heading for Balto's boat. "So... do you think we're ready to do this?" James asked taking a right turn into the beach.

Thomas looked at James then looked out the window. "We have to be," Thomas answered. James nodded. "That's true," James said as they pulled next to the boat. Thomas and james looked at each other. "Let's go to work," Thomas said as he opened the door. James shook his head as he opened his door and got out of the car. Thomas and James walked into the boat to find Toklo, Taka, Aka and Balto. Thomas dropped his backpack on the ground in front of them.

"So here's what I got," Thomas said as he pulled a hand gun out of his backpack. "Whoa! what the hell man?" Taka asked. Thomas looked up at Taka. "Its my step dad's," Thomas answered.

"We're looking for our friends." Taka shook his head. "Not threatening them with a gun!"

"Zack you never know when we're going to need this." Thomas explained. "For all we know there are others like Terry waiting for us to try to find our friends. Not to mention the fact that I've been hearing some odd stories about a rouge wolf recruiting other rogues. If that's true we'll need to defend ourselves."

They hadn't even left yet but the tension had already hit the group. Thomas knew everyone wouldn't take this well but they had no choice. It was either the opposition or his friends and he wasn't holding back.

"You're right." Taka said finally. "We can't risk anymore lives."

Thomas then cocked the hand gun and pointed it outside. "Seems to be intact," Thomas said before it down. He then pulled out a map of sighting of wolves and dogs across Alaska. "So they might be in the mountain pass between Nome and White Mountain." Thomas explained. "So we might have to take the long way this time," Toklo spoke up.

"Oh well I could use some exercise." Taka looked at his slight gut. "I've been enjoying the good life a little to much in Nome."

"I didn't want to say it but you are looking a little chunky." Aka chuckled.

"Shut up!" Taka chuckled at himself. "I just finished recovering give me a break! Don't you have a pack to get back to?"

"No actually." Aka shook his head. "Zero is alpha now. It was his idea. He knew I didn't want to leave your side again brother. Laura was furious."

Taka flinched at the sound of that name. Just two weeks after he got out of the hospital she found him and tried to force him to come back. Balto and the others stepped in however. Before she left though, she vowed that he would be her's.

"Anyway when we go through the mountain pass I guess we could go to the nearest town to see if any locals have seen them." Taka changed the subject.

Thomas looked at Taka. "Alright let's go," Thomas said as he took the map and puts it inside his backpack. "Let's get going," Thomas said as he walked out to the car. Taka looked at the others and nodded to them. "I guess let's get going," Taka said.

"Are we all even going to fit in there?" Balto asked. "It looks big but..."

"It's a Hummer." Thomas replied. "You'll all be able to fit in there. It's just going to smell like wet dog for a few weeks."

They all filed in with Thomas in the front and all the wolves in the back. Aka laughed when Taka attempted to put his seat belt on. When the car started Toklo looked a bit nervous. Before he said anything they started moving down the path.

"You a little car sick Toklo?" Thomas asked.

"Maybe just a little," Toklo said. Thomas laughed. "Sorry to say Toklo but it's a little bit of a long drive from here," Thomas said with a smile as he looked in the rear view mirror. James laughed. "Man I wish I could hear what their saying," James said taking a left turn towards the hills. Thomas smiled and shook his head. "Trust me something's aren't worth hearing," Thomas replied.

"Hey!" Balto complained. "See if we talk to you anymore."

"You'll get over it." Thomas stuck out his tongue. "Plus you guys are always talking to me non-stop."

"Well it's fun." Aka chimed in. "Normally humans don't understand us so it's cool to see one that does. Anyways I hope this journey will he easier."

"I'm not so sure." Balto said. "I have a feeling that finding them won't be a piece of cake. Especially Steele. He's always getting himself into trouble."

They sat in silence for a little while as they watched the trees pass them by. Their whole adventure two months ago had still left them somewhat damaged. They all lost something. Balto lost his grandson, Taka lost his humanity, and Toklo lost his son. Most of all they lost their friends. That's why they were on this journey. To find those who still haven't returned.

"Hold up," James said slowing down the car. Thomas sat up in his seat. "What's up?" Thomas asked looking up front. "Roadblock," James said as the car stopped. Thomas then pulled out his map and looked up where they were. "Well if we get out and walk past this. We're golden and were right there." Thomas explained. James nodded.

He then looked behind him and started the car to pull over to the side. "Aright let's get started," James said as he opens the door.

It's funny. The journey had just started and they already needed to leg it. Not a good sign. They were dressed for this kind of weather so it wasn't too bad. It'd stopped snowing about an hour ago so the cold wasn't a problem.

"Hey Aka?" Toklo asked. "How do you blend in?"

"What's that mean?" Aka scoffed.

"I mean your coat is redder than Jenna's how do you sneak up on prey?" Toklo explained.

"It's so funny! He used to hide under the snow until an unlucky rabbit came by." Taka laughed. "He would sit there for hours hoping something would come."

"Aww come on Bro you said you'd never tell anyone." Aka complained as the whole group laughed. "Anyway now a days I'm just really fast."

"Hey we're here." James announced.

They looked around seeing nothing but more road and a hillside. "I'll go look over by hillside," Thomas said as he walked over there. "Be careful," Balto warned as he watched Thomas walk over to the side. Thomas looked down the seeing nothing. Thomas then turned around and looked at the others. "What?" Thomas asked.

A cracking sound came from under Thomas's feet. A piece of snow broke from under Thomas making him stumbled a little bit. "Shit!" Thomas shouted as he was about to fall over. Balto jumped forward and grabbed on to Thomas's jacket before he fell. Thomas then caught his balance and as pulled forward.

Thomas and Balto both took deep breaths as they were on the hard ground. "What the hell did I tell you?" Balto said in a serious tone. Thomas looked at Balto and shook his head. "How the hell was I supposed to know that it was unstable?" Thomas said. Balto stood up and growled at Thomas. "I told you to be careful!" Balto said angrily.

Thomas stood up and shook off the snow. "Well sorry," Thomas said as the others ran over to them. "Damn Thomas. You alright?" James asked. Thomas looked at James and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine," Thomas answered. Balto growled again. "Balto take it easy. The important thing now is he's alright," Toklo said. Balto looked at Toklo and growled at him as he walked away and bumped into him. "What's his problem?" Taka asked. Toklo looked at Taka.

"Well he's a little under the weather because of the incident with Jenna," Aka explained. Taka nodded as he watched Balto walk back towards the car. Thomas and James both looked at each other. "Come on let's move on from this spot maybe the next town might know something," Thomas suggested as he started walking towards the car. James nodded as he followed Thomas back to the car.

(Ten miles away)

Jaxson lays inside of an old caboose car on an abandoned train tracks freezing in the cold weather. "Is this it?" Jaxson asked himself. A gust of wind hits him in the face. "This can't be it can it?" Jaxson asked himself again. A chill would go down Jaxson's back every time he thought about the animal hospital being on fire. "Is it worth it being an outcast? An outlaw?" Jaxson thought. "My family doesn't need me. Their all better without me," Jaxson said out loud.

It'd been a rough road for Jaxson ever since he left. Being possessed by Terry hadn't improved his mood. When he was finally free from him he realized that once again Toklo did something that screwed everyone. If he hadn't left his brother to die none of this would've happened. Everything would be the way it was supposed to be.

"But it's not." Jaxson said to himself. "The world has been ruined by him. So much so that it's changed people's lives for the worse."

Not long after Jaxson left Toklo after saving him from the fire, did Jaxson make a name for himself. He was a cunning thief and one hell of a smooth talker. He blamed this on his dad's genes but he still used these traits to live, to survive.

"He makes me feel so empty." Jaxson continued. "Every time I close my eyes I see him murdering my father. I hate him so much."

James drove the car through the road slowly that way he couldn't go off the edge. Thomas looked in the rear view mirror seeing Balto looking out the window away from everyone.

Thomas couldn't blame him for being over protective because of the fact he could have lost another friend of his. "Next town?" James asked. Thomas snapped out of his thoughts and looked at James "Yeah," Thomas replied.

Balto didn't feel the same anymore. He was supposed to be the hero of Nome but lately he felt powerless. His friends were missing and he couldn't do anything about it. Terry had left a scar in the wolfdog's heart that wasn't going to leave anytime soon. The kind of scar that makes you rethink everything you've done up until now.

'Maybe everything I've done up until this point has been for nothing.' He thought. 'Maybe all the adventures, the quests, the experience hasn't meant anything."

He let out a depressed sigh that he covered up fairly well. He could feel Aka staring at him as if he wanted to say something. Balto looked at the red pure blooded wolf.

Balto wanted to say something but couldn't bring himself to say it. He just lowered his ears and looked away. Aka stepped forward to say something till the car bumped on some snow the ground. Thomas worried about his friends, he cared about them very much. One life to lose and Thomas thought he was going to lose his own.

The car was quite for awhile which was good for all of them. They all had something to sort out. Well except maybe Aka, who was hopping around the car like a pup. Seemed like he really loved being in a car. That was going to change quick.

They were driving along the mountain side when they something in the trees near them. At first they thought nothing of it until they noticed it was following them. By the time they realized what it was it was too late.

"James move it's a Griz-" Thomas shouted but was interrupted when the car was grabbed by huge paws, stopping it in place.

Everyone looked on in horror as a grizzly bear with red eyes glared at them all. Without warning it smashed the driver's side window and pulled James out.

"James no!" Thomas called out.

"Help...me..." He begged as blood poured out of his mouth.

The bear roared then smashed the car down the mountain. As it rolled Taka was frantic. He gathered all wolves together and buckled them in with him very quickly. When the car finally hit the snow it rolled down the mountain hitting rocks, trees, and snow hills. It finally came to a crash when the front slammed into a rock at the very bottom.

"Is everyone ok?" Thomas asked in a very dazed voice.

"No! Everyone isn't alright!" Taka shouted. "That grizzly killed James then threw us down a mountain! That was no ordinary grizzly either! It stopped a fucking car!"

Thomas got out the car and looked at it as everyone was getting out. Balto got out of the car with a small bleeding scar on the left side of his head. Thomas turns and looked at Balto and saw the scar. "Balto your bleeding," Thomas pointed out. Balto felt the blood rush off his head.

"I'm fine," Balto said as he turned away. Thomas then walked over to him. "Let me take a look," Thomas said as hand out his hand. "I said I was fine!" Balto snapped. Taka growled as Balto snapped at Thomas. "He was just trying to help," Taka said. Balto growled at Taka. "I said I was fine now why don't we just go back," Balto said with a strong tone.

Taka growled again. "What the hell has gotten into you old man?" Taka said getting into Balto's face. "Get out of my face!" Balto growled. Thomas could take this anymore. "Guys stop!" Thomas said.

"No Thomas he needs the sense knocked into him!" Taka barked. "What's wrong with you Balto? You're supposed to be the hero dog everyone looks up to! Why are you acting like such an asshole?!"

"Shut up Taka!" Balto spat. "It's not like you're perfect! You've been lying for most of your life about who you really are! You ran from home because you were too cowardly to be leader! At least when it came down to it I stepped up as a leader!"

Taka jumped forward and started biting into Balto. "Guys stop!" Toklo over as he tried to pull them apart from each other. Aka did the same he tried to get his brother away from Balto and Toklo tried to get Balto away from Taka. Anger rushed through Thomas as his friends were fighting. Thomas then pulled out the hand gun and pointed in the air above him.

Thomas pulled the trigger and let out a gun shot Balto and Taka stop fighting. "Both you shut the fuck up! I know we're in a hard situation right now. But dammit we need to pull ourselves together and help each other out. We have lost someone in the process of finding the rest of friends and family and even dogs we don't know! So just cool it and grab what we need and help find out where we can find the next town." Thomas explained.

Taka and Balto looked at each other with out word. Balto then brushed aside from Taka to get to where Thomas was standing. "There are we on the same page?" Thomas asked. No said a word. "Let's just get to the next town already we're losing daylight," Balto spoke up as he led the way towards the next town. Thomas grabbed his backpack and started to follow. The rest of the group did the same.

'Dammit I did it again!' Taka thought. 'I lost my temper and lunged at someone. Maybe I'm just not used to the extra aggression that comes with being a wolf again. I need to keep it together or I'm going to hurt my friends even more than I already have."

"Hey Zack are you coming?" Thomas spoke up. He hadn't realized he stopped walking.

"Yeah I'm coming." Taka sighed.

The forest wasn't as dense in the area so it was fairly simple to navigate. Unfortunately though, everyone was exhausted from the unexpected stop. Thomas was studying the map while Aka and Toklo were scouting ahead. Balto and Taka just glared at each other.

"It says here that Golovin isn't very far from here. That's a good a place as any to start our search." Thomas said suddenly. "We can talk to the local dogs there to see if they know about our friends."

They walked for another hour. They walked up a hill and over the hill was the small town of Golovin. "Alright looks like it's time to look around and ask around," Thomas said as he started to walk down the hill with everyone beside him.

Everyone split into groups. Thomas went around to asks the locals while the wolves went to ask the huskies. Taka and Toklo went to the east side while Balto and Aka went to the west. Taka was still a little huffy about earlier so what happened next didn't improve his mood. It only took to words.

"Hey Lobo!" A cocky voice called from behind him.

That did it. Taka felt a vein in his head pop. This was the last straw. He'd almost been killed by a bear, fell down a mountain, and fought Nome's hero. He wasn't going to take anymore crap.

"The hell did you just say?" Taka growled without turning around. "I'm sorry I must have misunderstood."

"You heard me Lobo-" The voice began but was interrupted by a furious wolf.

"Say that again!" Taka barked as he pinned a relatively young silver husky. "I dare you to say it again!"

The silver husky whimpered under Taka's cold stare. He looked like he would kill the husky without hesitation.

'I recognize that look.' Toklo thought. 'That's pure bloodlust! I have to stop him!'

Thomas walked around the small little town after they split into a group Thomas then walked into a store and started asking around. No one would talk to him and if they did they would say no. Thomas sat down it a chair next to the deil.

"Great still no luck?" Thomas said to himself. Thomas looked across from him and saw a man sitting there reading a news paper . "Excuse me sir," Thomas asked as he walked over to the man. The man looked up at Thomas. "Hello Thomas," the man said with a smile. "Jedediah?" Thomas said taking a step back away from Jedediah.

The man laughed at the nervous look on the teen's face. This was what he'd been waiting for. He hadn't seen Thomas since... Well that didn't matter now. What really mattered was that here he was completely defenseless.

"You know last time we met you destroyed my truck." Jedediah sneered. "With me in it. I guess you're wondering how I got out without a scratch?"

"No actually." Thomas shook his head. "I'll just be going now."

"No no sit have a soda with me kid," Jedediah offered. Thomas back away form Jedediah. "No I'm fine thank you," Thomas said. Jedediah walked forward. "Come on kid just one soda," Jedediah said. "If he said no then it means no," a familiar voice said behind him Thomas turned around and was shocked to see who it was "Atticus?"

Standing before Thomas and Jedediah was the cocky raven blue haired boy himself. He had a cocky half smile on his face as his emerald green eyes were gleaming with pride. He had a short trench coat on with a hooded sweater underneath and blue jeans.

"Hey Thomas it's been awhile hasn't it?" Atticus smiled.

"You said you weren't coming back for another year!" Thomas couldn't believe it. "What about Tramp and the pups?"

"I had a feeling I needed to be here so I left them with Zane again. I guess I was right." Atticus responded. "Now to business. What the hell do you want Jed? You still up to your crazy bull crap? If you are you're going to pay for me having to leave my family again!"

Jedediah smiled as he looked at the two boys. "Well then still playing with family and leaving huh?" Jedediah said with a smile. Atticus raised one eyebrow. Jedediah then picked up his news paper and walked passed Atticus and Thomas. "Next time I see you boys you all better watch out," Jedediah said before he walked away from them.

"What a fruit loop." Atticus shook his head. "Anyways how've you been after all this time. I hope you've been staying out of trouble."

"Well...not really." Thomas scratched the back of his head.

Atticus shook his head. Typical Thomas, always getting himself into mischief. It was any wonder why he hadn't gotten himself killed yet.

'Its good to see him again.' He thought. 'Lady and Tramp weren't very happy about my leaving again but they understood. I have friends to protect here.'

"Hey how's Lady, Tramp, and the kids by the way?" Thomas asked.

"Oh they're doing great!" Atticus responded. "Scamp is a bit of a handful most of the time but he's just Like his father. I had to quit my Job to get here but Zane doesn't mind taking care of them. Anyways what's the trouble?"

"We have a lot to talk about." Thomas sighed as they sat at a table. "About Toklo's brother, Jaxson, and Zack."

Thomas explained everything. It almost felt like hours of explaining, but it was just twenty minutes of it. Atticus couldn't believe that everything happens just like that. "So Zack turned into a wolf or he was already a wolf?" Atticus asked. Thomas chuckled and shook his head.

"He was a wolf that turned into a human." Thomas explained. "Then he turned back into a wolf to save someone. You understand."

"I guess so." Atticus looked very confused. "Is that why he wouldn't eat chocolate?"

"I asked him the same thing once he told me." Thomas laughed. "He didn't give me a straight answer."

"Ok I think I'm up to speed." Atticus nodded. "Toklo's angry brother Terry tried to take revenge on all those involved in his death. He took your friends and family as leverage then scattered them across Nome. After defeating him you guys are now on a journey to find him. Oh yeah and his son Jaxson wants to kill him. Am I correct so far?"

Thomas smiled "Yep that's about it," Thomas said. "So where is everyone now?" Atticus asked. Thomas then stood up. "They should be around town let's go find them," Thomas said Atticus nodded as he stood up and followed Thomas.

As they looked around town they caught up with Aka and Balto who had found out that a black and white husky was seen on the outskirts of town. Balto was happy to see Atticus again. Thomas smiled, as it looked like the wolfdog had finally lightened up a bit. He hoped too soon however as the happiness vanished as quick as it came.

"My name's Aka!" He spoke to Atticus. "I'm Taka's younger brother!"

"Who?" Atticus scratched his head. "Oh you must mean Zack! Thomas said something about him having a brother. Man this is a little confusing but I think I've got it."

"Ok let's go find Zack and Toklo." Thomas spoke up. "I hope they found some useful information."

Thomas and everyone searched for Taka and Toklo. They turned a corner and saw a silver husky run past them with Taka running after the silver husky. Toklo came right after Taka and stopped in front of the group.

"Toklo what is Zack doing?" Thomas asked as he saw the white wolf chase the husky around the corner.

"A husky and his friends called Him a Lobo so he attacked them." Toklo sighed. "I don't know what's gotten into him lately."

"Neither do I." Thomas shook his head. "Let's go get him before he kills someone!"

The group ran towards the direction Taka was headed. They could hear scuffling around the corner as they ran. After turning the corner they saw Taka fighting three cowering wolves at once in the alley.

"Zack what the hell stop!" Thomas said as he ran towards him. Thomas then pulled Zack away from the wolves. "I'm so sorry about this," Thomas said to the wolves. The wolves growled at Thomas. "So you found my wolves huh?" A dark deep voice said behind them.

The group then turned around to find Jedediah standing there. "What do you want you Fruit loop?" Atticus asked crossing his arms. Jedediah laughed. "Just walking around that's all," Jedediah answered as he walked forward to his wolves.

"I told you we would meet again," Jedediah said as he kneeled down to pet his white Wolf. "Look we don't want any trouble," Thomas said Jedediah laughed darkly. "So I overheard you two talking about searching for your friends," Jedediah said with the dark smile as he looked at the group.

"Now looks like I have a little hunting game now," Jedediah said with another laugh. Thomas couldn't believe that he was hearing this. "You can't do that!" Thomas cried out. Jedediah chuckled. "Oh I can and I will," Jedediah said as he pushed Thomas into some trash cans. Jedediah whistled for his three wolves to follow him and they did as they were told.

"See you on the hunting grounds I already have a list made for your Pooches," Jedediah said as he left while laughing. Taka and Atticus both helped Thomas up from the trash cans. "Well looks like the games have really changed," Thomas said as he stood up. A bolt of lightning struck by a few buildings away from them. "Maybe we find a Hotel," Atticus suggested. Thomas nodded taking the lead of the ally way and onto the Main Street. "I hope we can find everyone before that crazy man does." Aka said with a side of fear in his voice. "Me too Aka me too," Thomas said as thunder started to rumble in the air.

KodiWolf321 A/N Well guy's to say thanks and happy thanksgiving! so I was going to post this yesterday but I thought maybe this would be a good gift for the holidays so yeah and I'm thankful for my readers who give me great reviews and keep me writing what I love writing so thank you :)

AtticusParker17 A/N: This chapter took a while to edit. Oh well it was fun to do. Plus it was very fun to do those promo art pics. So tell us what you think in a review! Atticus out!


	2. Room Service

Chapter 2 Room Service

The thunder and lighting got louder and louder as they ran towards the hotel. "Alright guys lets stay here for tonight," Thomas said as he shook off the rain water. Atticus looked at Thomas as he took off his gray hood. "Looks good," Attcus answered. Thomas nodded as he opened the door and walked inside. Everyone else followed him inside, "Wow," Aka said looking up at ceiling. "This place is so cool!" Aka said again. "Yep Aka this is the great human life," Taka said with a smile.

Thomas walked up to the desk. "We'd like one room for the night," Thomas asked. a man looked up at thomas and nodded. "Sure here you go." the man said as he gave him a key to his room. "Thank you," Thomas said with a smile as he grabbed the key. Thomas then turned to his friends and walked them to the side. "We're in room... 299," Thomas said as he looked at the key. "So that means we're on the second floor to the left," Atticus added. Thomas nodded. "Lets head to our room," Thomas said as he led the group towards the stair case.

The group passed a main ball room filled with press. "Great what did they do. Follow me?" Thomas said as he looked at the press taking pictures of something. "I don't think so," Balto said taking a step into the ball room. "I think this is a sled dog conference," Balto added. "Sled dog racing?" Toklo asked. Balto nodded, Thomas looked down at Balto who gave him an Idea. "Then that could mean..." Thomas stopped himself before finishing. "Steele!" the group said out loud. Thomas and Atticus both walked inside the ball room to search for Steele while the others stayed back.

Thomas went on one side of the ball room and Atticus went on the other side. The two of them made it to see what was in the middle. There were five sled dogs but only one was black and white with icy blue eyes. "Steele!" Thomas called out. The press didn't care, they thought Thomas was just some fan from another town. Steele was blind sided and couldn't hear Thomas calling his name. He just stood there for the camera getting his fame. A man who seemed to be the musher grabbed his dogs and led them into the back room. "Good night everyone my dogs are a little bit tired," he said with a smile, then he shut the back door. "Damn it," Thomas said under his breath.

Thomas and Atticus both walked back to the rest of the group and explained what had happened. "Well that was Steele alright," Thomas said crossing his arms. Atticus then puts his gray hood back on. "So what do we do now?" Atticus asked. Balto took a deep breath before answering. "The team has a team breakfast in the morning. Right now this is some kind of tour. Every sled team does a tour after they win a season," Balto explained. Thomas nodded, "Alright then we'll just get him in the morning," Thomas said with another nod. The group then went to the second floor to find their room.

It was at the end of the golden hall way was room 299. "This is it," Thomas said as he opened the room door. The room was quietly large in fact to large for just two teens and five dogs. Thomas turned to lookat Atticus. "Don't you find it funny that we didn't have to pay anything for this big of a room?" Thomas asked. "Maybe it was on sale?" Max asked. Thomas looked around again knowing that this wasn't right. "No I don't even think a sale would work this one out. "He's right," Taka spoke up. "For all of my life of being human nothing can be this good of a sale," Taka added.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! three knocks came from the door making everyone jump.

"Shit!" Atticus cursed. "No one knows that we're up here so whoever's knocking isn't a friend."

Atticus pulled a switch blade from his back pocket. After Unsheathing it he put it behind his back. He nodded for Thomas to open the door. He held the blade backwards in a defensive stance. This was going to get ugly.

Thomas barely opened the door when a giant Rottweiler jumped into the room. Atticus ran forward and aimed a stab to its chest but missed as it jumped out of the way and bit his left leg.

"Gah!" Atticus winced as he stabbed the dog in its side causing it to let go. "You're going to pay for that one buddy!"

Atticus tackled it to the ground. While it struggled underneath him he threw the blade to Thomas, who caught it fairly easily.

"Kill it!" Atticus commanded as he struggled on top of it.

Thomas ran over stabbed the dog in the leg causing it to fall over on its side. Atticus rushed away from it as the dog started to bleed out. "What the hell! I told you to kill it!" Atticus yelled. Thomas then bandaged the Rottweiler leg up as it started to whimper in pain and fear. Thomas then opened the door and puts the dog out. "Don't come back or else," Thomas warned.

The dog then walked away in shame with one leg hurt. Thomas watched it leave and then shut the door and locked it Thomas looked at Atticus. "I'm sorry Atticus but I'm not going to take a life because someone messed him up," Thomas explained. Atticus looked down and nodded. Thomas nooded back before went into the other room of the suite.

Balto and Aka followed him in as he closed the door and took off his coats. He slid off his backpack, placing it on an empty chair. He was too tired to change. Without a word he looked at his bite which wasn't too bad since the Rottweiler didn't bite down hard enough. He bandaged of up after cleaning it then flopped on the bed.

"Is something wrong Atticus?" Balto asks. "You seem different. More aggressive than before."

Atticus took a deep breath. "I'm sorry guys I just... There's been more trouble in my life for the past month and I don't want to lose anyone again," Atticus answered simply. Balto lowered his ears and looked down. "I know what you mean," Balto replied as he laid down on the bed. Atticus then patted Balto on the head.

"Can I trust you not to repeat what I'm about to say?" Atticus said suddenly. "You too Aka?"

The two wolves looked at each other before nodding. Atticus sat up and turned away from them.

"Tramp died." He said. "An old enemy of his killed him. His name was Buster. He was mad at Tramp for falling in love with Lady. Tramp wouldn't tell me what was wrong until it was too late. I found him dead in alley a month ago. I went after him but he vanished from Sunnyvale."

"I'm so sorry." Balto looked away. "He was like a father wasn't he?"

Atticus didn't answer.

"What about Scamp?" Balto continued. "How's he after all this?"

"He ran off to join the junkyard dogs." Atticus teared up. "With Buster."

"Why are you here then?" Balto asked. "Shouldn't you be with your family?"

"I would but..." Atticus put his face in his hands. "I have reason to believe Buster and Scamp are here."

Balto backed away for a moment and looked down a little shocked. "Then we have to look for them along with the others we're looking for," Balto suggested. Atticus looked at Balto and shook his head. "I don't want you all to get hurt and from the looks of it you already lost someone. I can't let you help me," Atticus stated. Balto opened his mouth to speak but then Thomas rushed into the room.

"We got a problem," Thomas said Atticus, Balto and Aka looked at Thomas. "And that is?" Atticus asked. "Come see," thomas replied as he shut the door. Atticus then. Rushed himself dressed and came out of the bedroom. "What's is it?" Atticus asked as Balto and Aka were behind him. "This," Thomas as he gave Atticus a piece of paper with words on it. "Black and white with eyes of icy blue do you dare to find your mate?" Atticus read.

"What does it mean?" He looked up at Thomas. "It obviously has to do with Steele but..."

Atticus looked at Taka, who was white. Could it mean? But what about?

"Dammit this is difficult!" Atticus shouted. "All we have is lame guesses as to where we need to go!"

Aka licked his hand which snapped him out of his rant. He took a deep breath before checking again. Steele's mate huh? Could he be talking about Sierra? No that can't be right.

"Of course!" Thomas said suddenly. "I know what it means!"

"He's from Australia and so just like saying," Thomas added "So he has Steele but where?" Thomas said as he tried to think. "He has to be somewhere around in the Hotel," Balto spoke up. Atticus nodded. "Then let's go find our selfs a Steele." Atticus said with a smile.

They all filed out of the room with Thomas in the lead. For some reason the lights were flickering on and off. Probably because of the storm outside. All that could be heard was their footsteps. Thomas had his gun concealed in his jacket pocket while Atticus had his switch blade ready. All was very quiet until they heard whining just up ahead.

"Ok this might be a trap." Atticus informed. "One of us will have to scout ahead to assess the danger."

Everyone looked at each other nervously. It was clear that anyone who went ahead was in the most danger. Thomas sighed.

"I'll go I can handle this." He said. "I have a gun after all."

"No I'll go." Atticus said finally. "One of us has to be able to dodge enemy fire if possible. Thomas you may be the strongest but I'm the quickest."

Thomas then took a step back and let him through "Good luck my friend," Thomas said Atticus nodded and step forward down the hallway to find which room had the whining in it.

'Ok I have to be ready for anything!' Atticus thought as he found the room. 'As soon as I bust in there I have to be quick. Remember who's counting on you. Don't let anymore of your family fall because of you.'

As Atticus slowly opened the door he faltered. In the middle of a dim room crying was...a small schnauzer mix that looked like a mini Tramp.

"Scamp?" Atticus dropped his knife and ran forward he felt his leg get caught on a wire. "Shit!"

When he heard the mechanism release he felt something hit him hard on the head. Blood flowed freely as he saw that a blunt object had been set to fly at him when someone walked in. He had moved in time to get a slight head injury. He picked up the knife and cut the wire.

"You really are a fool brother!" Scamp scoffed at him. "You're too soft just like dad!"

Atticus' body felt heavy. The blow to the head was more serious than he thought.

"Where's Steele?!" He shouted. "I don't have time for your shit! You wanted to be a junkyard dog? Fine, but don't mess with people's lives!"

"Steele is long gone." Scamp chuckled. "This was just to stall you. See you in Koyuk! Jedediah and Buster want to meet you and Thomas there alone!"

Atticus couldn't hold himself up anymore. He felt the world drop as he fell to his knees then face down on the floor. He barely saw as little Scamp walked past him and out the door.

"No..." He grunted before losing consciousness.

"What the hell?" Thomas said as a little pup walked out of the room. The little pup growled at the group as they looked at him.

Thomas wondered where Atticus was did this little pup do something bad to Atticus. Thomas then step forward. "Thomas what are doing?" Taka asked. Balto looked up at Thomas. "Thomas don't..." Balto said as Thomas walked closer. Thomas then grabbed Scamp and pressed on pressure point In his neck making him fall asleep.

Thomas handed Scamp to Balto who placed the sleeping pup on his back. Then he went down the hall to see if he could find his friend. Sure enough down the hall he found Atticus with blood flowing down the side of his head.

"Atticus!" Thomas cried out as he ran forward and lifted his friend's head. "Shit I think he has a concussion! We have to get him medical attention now!"

KodiWolf321 A/N: Man seems like yesterday this series started lol well only one year later and five are already made with some of friends so I guess lol so much work has been done anyway in other news here is a link if you have a facebook or just want to check out anyways for Balto fans and updates with some of the best I myself have some favs on there as well :)

groups/1471838133084741/

AtticusParker17 A/N: So. Dang. Tired. I have a cold from hell that's been keeping me in a horrible daze. I can barely focus on writing, but I did it anyway. Thanks for the support. Love you all! I need some hot soup. Atticus sick!


	3. Emergency

Chapter 3 Emergency

Thomas held Atticus up as he ran towards the hospital. Once they were inside Thomas rushed Atticus over to the desk. "He needs some help he's got a concussion." Thomas said as the doctors ran over to him. The doctors then took Atticus into the back room leaving Thomas and the others behind. Thomas sat back in the waiting room with others. Thomas sat down praying for his friend to be alright. Balto sat down next to him while putting down little Scamp next to him. "What the hell is wrong with us?" Thomas said with sniff.

Taka looked up at his friend. "What do you mean?" Taka asked. Thomas looked at Taka. "I mean we lose everything no matter what we do," Thomas answered. Balto swallowed hard. Toklo didn't speak much since everything that has happened. Thomas crossed his arms as he looked at Scamp. "And what the hell is he doing here?" Thomas asked as he walked over to him. Thomas then picked him up and started to shake him. "What are you doing?" Balto spoke up. "He knows something otherwise he wouldn't be here," Thomas answered.

Scamp then started wake up. "Here we go," Thomas said before he rushed into the back. "No," Balto said running after him. Thomas busted the door open with everyone right behind him. Thomas then threw Scamp halfway down the bathroom, Thomas looked towards the door and locked it. Scamp weakly stood up from where he was and weakly growled. Thomas pulled out his hand gun and pointed it Scamp. "Thomas STOP!" Balto raised his voice. "Thomas don't do this man just don't" Aka spoke up. Thomas didn't care he just walked forward. "Thomas remember what you said. You wouldn't take a life because someone messed him up!" Toklo said getting in front of the small pup.

Thomas looked into Scamps eyes seeing more than just a messed up pup. Thomas then lowered his gun and clamed down. Toklo then put's down his guard. Just as everything seemed to be fine. Thomas then jump forward to get to Scamp. "No!" Toklo shouted as he jump forward to get Thomas out of the way. Thomas then pushed Toklo out of the way making hit the wall. Thomas grabbed Scamp and held him against the wall pointing the gun into Scamp's head. "Damn it Thomas let him go!" Balto raised his voice again getting angry. "Why did you do this?" Thomas asked the little pup.

The little pup then spits blood and looks at Thomas. "I'm not telling you!" Scamp said spittng blood again. Thomas then pointed the gun in the air shooting it. "Don't test me pup! I'm not fucking around!" Thomas shouted. Balto then started to growl. Scamp started to whine, "Okay I found out my dad died a few weeks ago and I left with anger so I joined the junkyard dogs," Scamp explained. Thomas then lighten his grip on Scamp. "And so I was just thinking that Atticus came for us after Jedediah took us in," Scamp spilled. Thomas was ever more angry. "You little bitch Atticus was always there for you and this is what you do to him? For a man who uses Hunting as his release?" Thomas said as he dropped the pup on the ground.

Thomas then walked back over to the door about to unlock it but the was stopped by the little words of Scamp. "He's here and he knows you're here," Scamp spoke up. Thomas stop and looked at Scamp. "Jedediah?" Thomas asked Scamp nodded. "And the Junkyards dogs they know you have me. You need to just give up and let me go otherwise they are going to kill Atticus," Scamp explained. Thomas chuckled, "Not a chance. Toklo grab him," Thomas ordered. Toklo felt pain through his body from hitting the wall but he did as he was told. "What are you doing to me?" Scamp said trying to get away from Toklo but couldn't.

"You're coming with us I don't want you to do anything stupid," Thomas said as he unlocked the door and opened it. Outside was some of the junkyard dogs watching the place. "Shit," Thomas simply said. "Guys in here!" Scamp barked. Two of the junkyard dogs looked towards to bathroom door and spotted Thomas and Scamp inside. "Fuck!" Thomas shouted shutting the door and locking it again. The same junkyard dogs ran over the door and started to bark and scratch at it. "Damn it why did you do that?" Thomas asked the little pup. "Because they're my family now!" Scamp shouted.

Jedediah walks into the room that Atticus was in. He walked in a room to find no teenager. "Where are you?! You little bitch," Jedediah said as he looked around the room. "Hey!" Atticus said behind Jedediah. Jedediah turned around to look at Atticus but then was hit in the head by an oxygen tank. Jedediah then fell backwards into the hospital bed. Atticus then ran out the room and started to run down the hall towards the stairs. Just as he reached the end of the hall he was knocked down by Buster. Atticus fell hands first but manage to break his fall.

"Buster?" Atticus sputtered. Buster didn't answer he just growled showing his teeth.

Before Buster could do anything to Atticus the room that Atticus blew up started a huge fire Buster then jumped off Atticus and headed back for his new master Jedediah who strongly walked out alive to another stair case at the end of hall. Atticus then stood up and ran down the stairs. Thomas and the rest of group waited for the junkyard dogs to leave but they wouldn't. "Damn it I'm not taking this anymore!" Thomas said as he stood up and was ready to open the door. "Let's do this!" Thomas said as he opened the door.

The two dogs jumped at Thomas who tried his best to get them out of the way. Balto and Aka jumped at the dogs and started fighting. An explosion happened just as they started to make their way out of the hospital. "Shit!" Thomas said Taka and Max guarded Toklo as he held Scamp who tried to get away but there was too many. "Aggghhhhh!," Balto yelped in pain. Thomas then tired to make his way towards to Balto and try to help him.

There was no need to though as Atticus appeared around the corner and spin kicked two dogs off the Wolfdog. Thomas was shocked to see him with white bandages around his forehead. He smiled at Thomas as he picked up a discarded Black wolf baseball cap. It covered the bandages pretty well.

Thomas threw him his backpack to which he caught it. He picked up Balto and placed him in the bag. The bag was big enough for him to fit. Atticus put on the backpack with ease as he ran towards Thomas.

"We need to get out of here," Atticus said as he looked at Thomas. "I know that let's go!" Thomas said the junkyard dogs have already retreated without scamp just as things seemed to be in clear a piece of the building fell in front of the entrance. "Great now what?" Taka said. Thomas looked around to find another way out. There was a door in the ground the led to the underground of the small town.

"Well shit." Atticus shook his head. "Ok let's go down there before I change my mind."

"What not a fan of closed spaces?" Thomas asked. Atticus shook his head.

Balto patted the back of Atticus' head from the backpack causing him to laugh. Dogs had a strange habit of calming the situation. Thomas led the way as they walked down a few flights of stairs to the underground. Balto looked over Atticus' shoulder to be able to see ahead.

"So this is your new family?" Atticus stiffened as Scamp piped up. "You going to waste their lives too just like dad's? It's your fault he's dead! If you hadn't constantly been going on trips this wouldn't have happened!"

"What's he talking about Atticus?" Thomas looked worried. "Did something happen?"

Atticus looked away.

Thomas stopped everyone and looked at Atticus. "Atticus tell me what that little punk is talking about please I need to know," Thomas said. Atticus couldn't hold it anymore he had to tell Thomas one way or another otherwise he could lose his trust.

"Tramp is dead." Atticus huffed out with tears in his eyes. "I found him dead in an alley about a month ago."

"What?!" Thomas grabbed his friend's shoulders with a hurt look on his face. "How did this happen?"

"I already told you." Scamp barked angrily. "He was always helping you guys here so he never had time for us! When he came back he acted like we were all friendly again! Then what happened you ask? My daddy ended up dead."

Tears started to roll down Atticus' cheeks as he sank to his knees. The wounds still burned fresh like it was happening again all over again. Scamp smiled at the anguished look on his face.

"Serves you right dirtbag!" He scoffed.

Thomas' eyes flashed in anger at those words. He shot Scamp a murderous look.

"You fucker," Thomas said as he walked forward to him. "Thomas think about this," Max said stepping in front of scamp. "Why should I he..." Before Thomas could continue he was the stopped by Atticus.

Atticus' head was still down. He didn't say anything, but he shook his head. Thomas relaxed, seeing his friend like this was pretty bad to see.

"Don't do it Thomas." Atticus said in a dead tone. "He's already a lost pup, beating him won't fix this. You'll just give him what he wants. He wants you to feel his anger that's why he's saying this."

"Shut up Atticus you don't know anything!" Scamp barked furiously. "All you do is act all high and mighty but you're just a weak idiot! You're no hero you're just a failure as a brother!"

"You're right Scamp I am a failure." Atticus smiled. "At least I know that fact. You on the other hand are just a scared pup who has no clue who or what he's dealing with."

There was silence a moment. No one said a word for awhile till Scamp spoke up. "You know they're going to look for me," Scamp said Thomas looked at scamp and shook his head. "Give it a rest scamp no one is gonna come down here for you," Thomas said.

Scamp started to bark like a mad dog (he probably was) the rest of the way. Everyone was trying to ignore it but it hit a breaking point.

"Scamp shut the hell up!" Taka barked, Scamp barked even louder. "Ugh I can't take it anymore! Come here you little pest!"

Taka knocked the pup upside the head, knocking him out. Everyone sighed with relief at the silence. Atticus put the pup his bag with Balto and asked him to watch him. Balto nodded as Scamp was clearly going to be out of it for a while. The group said nothing as they kept going. Taka broke the silence.

"So why did Scamp join the Junkyard dogs?" Taka asked. "Just because his father died?"

"It's more than that." Atticus shook his head. "When I brought home Tramp's body he was furious with me. He told me it was my fault since I wasn't there for them. He joined Buster's group because he feels that Buster must be very strong if he was able to kill Tramp. I don't understand completely but that's why."

"And then came Jedediah making things worse," Thomas added as they made their way into another tunnle. "How did you two meet Jedediah?" Aka asked. Taka chuckled. "Well brother it was the three of us back then," Taka explained. "I'll explain it too," Taka added.

"You see back when I was human and Atticus still hadn't wrecked my bike just yet-" He began.

"Hey!" Atticus butted in. "That was Thomas' fault!"

"No it wasn't you blockhead!" Thomas interrupted. "You were the one driving! Besides it was your dumbass that got too cocky! Let me tell the story!"

(Flashback)

"Hey guys, do you want to watch The Walking Dead tonight at my place?" Thomas asked Zack and Atticus who were in the garage tinkering with the bike.

"Hell yeah Tommy let's do it!" Atticus answered first with a big grin in his face. "Zombie slaying! I love it!"

"What a child. You're going to have to grow up at some point Atticus." Zack shook his head. "Yeah sure Thomas let's go. It starts in an hour right?"

"Yeah it does," Thomas said with a smile. Across the street as a little pup who was whining. A man with long black hair with an Australian accent kicked the pup on its side.

"What the hell is that guy doing?" Atticus said angrily. "That bastard!"

Zack was the first to run forward with a tire iron. The man saw him coming and laughed as he punched him in the face. Zack fell to the ground in a daze. Little did the man know Thomas was sneaking behind the man's truck with a potato. He stuck it in the exhaust pipe and ran, grabbing the pup on the way. The man was shocked to see a kid run past him.

He grunted in annoyance.

"You little shitheads!" The man shouted as he aimed a kick at Zack.

He was blocked by Atticus however who uppercutted the man straight in the mouth. He still had his goofy grin on his face. He was enjoying every minute of this man's ass kicking. The man was furious.

"You haven't heard the last of Jedediah!" He shouted. "Next time we meet you'll be on the other end of a gun."

He walked towards his car and started it up. It made an odd sound as it drove down the road.

"Wait for it." Thomas said eagerly

BOOM!

(End of flashback)

The memory was chilling so the three of them pushed it aside. "Man Zack I miss you being human," Atticus said with a laugh. Thomas laughed "Yeah Zack I miss you being human too,"

"We did some crazy things when we were younger." Zack shook his head. "I'm surprised you didn't kill me and Thomas in a dumb stunt."

"Taka you were just as crazy back when we were pups." Aka laughed. "I remember when you took on that pack of wolverines just to impress the she wolves!"

Everyone laughed as Taka's cheeks turned bright red. His white fur did nothing to help hide his embarrassment. Thomas laughed the hardest.

"Oh come on guys!" He said. "It couldn't be worse than the time I saw Thomas wipe out on a snowboard trying to show off to Emily! Then when Atticus jumped a polar bear because it took his sandwich!"

"Wait that was you?" Balto laughed. "Muk told me a human jumped him for food."

"Ok guys can we please get back to the task at hand?" Atticus facepalmed. "We need to figure out a way to the surface."

"Yeah we do," Thomas added. "Because it seems that it's getting a little darker down here," Aka said. The group took left finding another long tunnel. "Okay let's look at the map on the wall," Atticus said looking at it. "What does it say?" Toklo asked. "Where here and the exit looks like to be at the end of this hall," Atticus examined.

"Thank goodness!" Toklo said. "I can't stand to be under here any longer!"

The group walked down the hall until they found maintenance hatch with a ladder. They all filed out of it with Thomas being the last one out. He closed the hatch and they looked around. They must have been about four buildings away from the hospital now.

It had started to snow as Atticus took Balto out of his bag and examined him.

"Ok let's see." He took out his medical supplies. "One bite on the neck and two on the side. It's fixable."

Balto yelped slightly as alcohol was applied to each wound. He relaxed a bit after the pain faded. Thomas put gauze on the clean wounds. After that Atticus examined Scamp. He had a slight twist in his ankle which was set properly. Other than that the pup was ok. He placed the passed out pup in a different section of the bag that had no items. There were small holes you could see through in that spot so when Scamp woke up he'd be able watch what was happening.

"Aren't you afraid he'll escape?" Balto asked.

"Nope." Atticus said simply as he took out a combination lock to lock the zippers together. He clicked it in place. "Not when there's a lock on it."

Half way across town Jaxson looked around for food. He wanted to risk it all for food but didn't want to get hurt at the same time he didn't want to get caught. His stomach growled terribly he couldn't stand it anymore.

'Dammit.' He thought. 'Is this seriously what I'm going to have to deal with on a regular basis? Days without food? Cold nights?'

He saw a man walk outside a restaurant with a foot long sub sandwich. Without thinking Jaxson ran forward and grabbed the sandwich. The man yelled at him but Jaxson kept running. He ran clear across town before he stopped to catch his breath.

He smiled at his sandwich before him with overlapping hunger. Just as he was about to feast he heard a slight whimpering. He turned his head to see a small pup hiding under a newspaper. It looked like it hadn't eaten in weeks.

Jaxson couldn't be greedy to the poor little pup. Jaxson then pushed the sub over to the little pup. With out a word Jaxson left and headed back towards his little caboose car.

He sighed at his hunger again. Was this how Tramp had lived when he was out on the streets? That couldn't have been easy.

'Well I guess I would know now huh?' Jaxson thought.

"Boss when are we gonna kill that Atticus kid?" Jaxson heard a voice around the corner. "Surely we can just kill him now and be done?"

"No we can't yet." The deep voice of a Doberman said. "He's yet to pay for crossin' me and taking Tramp away from me."

"But boss!" The other voice said. "You're the one that killed him!"

KodiWolf321 A/N: Alright this chapter was super fun to write and yeah that's really what i have to say.

AtticusParker17 A/N: Ok feeling much better now! My cold is pretty much gone! I had some soup! Anyways thanks for reading this chapter everyone! You're all pretty awesome people! Atticus out!


	4. Bloodiness

Chapter 4 bloodiness

Two months earlier...

Tramp walked along the town with Lady by his side. The two had been together for about a year and a half. As you know that is a very long time in Dog years. They'd had two children and they were very happy. Lady was anyway.

Tramp was still troubled by the lingering thought of his former friends. They weren't too happy about him leaving the streets especially Buster. The last time they'd met Buster had given him and ultimatum. It was either HIM or HER. Tramp chose his true love.

He had to. He loved her so much. Not a day went by when he didn't silently thank Atticus for introducing them. The kid was a little rowdy but he knew what mattered most in the end.

"I'm glad Atticus is back." Tramp said. "He was gone so long."

"I know Tramp but he had to." Lady replied as they neared the park. "He's doing his best to provide for us."

Tramp nodded. "Yeah I know he is and I know it must be hard to transfer from Nome to here and leave all his friends," Tramp stated. "In fact there he is now," Lady said with joy.

An exhausted Atticus walked with his hands in his trench coat pocket. He had noticeable bags under his eyes from all the work he's put in at the mill. He may be smart but no one would give him a better job since he was low class. It didn't matter though. He had his family.

"Hey Atticus!" Tramp called out as He and Lady ran over to him. "You're back from the mill early today."

Atticus smiled and knelt down so he could pet his dogs.

"Yeah Mr. Shimada is very pleased with my work so he gave me the rest of the week off." Atticus smiled. "Is Zane watching the kids?"

"Yeah he is." Tramp nodded. "He's such a nice friend. He comes by the house everyday while you're at work to see us! He saw how tired me and Pidge were so he gave us the day off too. We were just heading back."

Tramp suddenly saw something then looked troubled. Atticus noticed but when he looked to where Tramp was looking there was nothing.

"What's wrong Tramp?" He asked.

"It's nothing." Tramp shook his head. "I'll meet you guys at the house I have something to take care of."

"Let him go Atticus." Lady shook her head. "You know how he is."

"Are you sure?" Atticus crossed his arms.

The Schnauzer mix ran off with out saying another word. Atticus sighed. That's just how Tramp was. He always was on the move and keeping secrets. Atticus knew he'd be fine but he still had a bad feeling. He shook it off and took Lady home.

A few hours have passed and Tramp was still gone. This made Atticus very worried. "Do you think he's alright?" Atticus asked. Lady looked up at Atticus. "Of course he is. He might just be running late," Lady replied.

Atticus sat there for a moment before getting up. He grabbed his coat and went for the door of his small two bedroom one bath house.

"I'm worried." Atticus said. "I'm going out to look for him."

Lady cast him a worried look but nodded. Before Atticus could go he heard a familiar voice.

"Uncle Atti!" Scamp called out. "Come play with me! You've been gone so long!"

"I can't Scamp I have something important to do." Atticus walked out the door. He heard a sad whimper but brushed it off. He walked into the darkness before him. Tramp had to be out there.

Atticus searched and searched but found nothing the one place he didn't looked was the alley way by Tony's. Atticus walked into the alley way it was long and dark. There was a turn off at the alley way leading left Atticus took that turn to only find something very horrible "Noooooo!" Atticus screamed.

(4 hours earlier)

"So ya thought you'd become a housepet huh?" Buster snarled with blood dripping from his mouth. "leave ol' Buster in the dirt huh?"

Tramp was bleeding out of his side. If he didn't do something now he was going to...

'No I can't die.' He thought in fear. 'I have a wife and kids. I can't die, they'll be alone. Atticus will shut down.'

Tramp tried to get up but couldn't. Buster laughed as he raised a paw. He walked over to Tramp and started digging into Tramp's bloody side.

"Arrrrrrggggghh!" He cried out in pain. "Please stop my kids-"

"Will have no father." Buster dug in more with a evil sneer. "I'm writing a little message so your little human friend will know who did this. That'll teach him."

Buster laughed when he was done. Tramp felt the blood flow drain him. The last thing he saw was his former friend walking away from him. His eyes slammed shut as he went limp.

(Four hours later)

Atticus threw up as he saw the words Buster carved into his friend's side. Afterwards he ran to him and picked him up in his arms.

"Tramp?" Atticus asked the dead dog. "Tramp stay with me."

He started to pet the unmoving dog before him. Trying anything to wake him up. He shook him a little, pet his head, and even scratched him on his favorite spot under his chin. No movement.

"No..." Atticus sank to his knees cradling the dead hound before him. "No please! This can't be happening! Please god no! Give him back dammit! Give him back! Take my life instead! Just give me my best friend back..."

He held his dog close as he cried bitter tears. Who would do this? Buster?

'I know they had their differences but...' Atticus looked at the words carved into Tramp again. It was hard to do but he needed to check. More words were written under the words Buster. They read out:

Buster to Atticus,

Word of your time in Nome travels far. Tramp was first. The others are next.

"You bastard..." Atticus mumbled. "YOU BASTARD!"

Buster walked slowly into the junkyard as blood dripping from his mouth. A man stood by his truck with a gun in the back seat.

"How did it go?" Jedediah asked.

Buster barked with the blood in his mouth. The Hunter smiled in triumph. All the pieces were falling into place. Atticus will be emotionally crushed and Revenge would be his. Then all those wolves of Nome would fall by his hand. Thomas was next to suffer.

"Now all I need is-" Jedediah began.

"BUSTER!" Atticus screamed out as he rolled In on a motorcycle. "I'm going to kill you!"

Jedediah smiled as the young teen came in the junkyard. Before Atticus could see Jedediah, he hid behind his truck and was ready to watch a fight begin. Buster smiled as Atticus came about his way to him. "Atticus buddy how Ya doing? Still hanging around that Tom kid?" Buster said with smile.

Atticus pulled a 1911 pistol on him. He'd gotten it awhile ago off a long dead cop. The reason he didn't turn it in was because he thought he'd need it. He was more correct than he knew. Buster's eyes widened as Atticus pointed the gun. A murderous look was in his eyes.

"Ya won't do it punk!" Buster shook his head. "Ya ain't like me. Ya can't kill on a whim."

"Just shut up and die!" Atticus shot the pistol. He hesitated though so it grazed only Buster's left ear. The Doberman howled in pain as Atticus fell to his knees and punched the ground.

"You motherfucker you motherfucker!" Atticus cried out with tears falling from his face. Buster then shook off the blast from his ear and looked at Atticus "get him boys!" Buster shouted.

Thirty junkyard dogs came out as they heard their leader call them to get the boy. Atticus looked up to find all the dogs ready to take him on. Before Atticus could use his gun a bull dog bit Atticus's hand.

Atticus cringed but positioned the nozzle into the dog's mouth and fired. The dog was blasted back as bullet went through it. When it hit the ground blood flowed like water. Atticus fell back as a dog tackled him. He didn't hesitate to fire twice into its stomach. He had seven bullets left. More dogs rushed him as he delivered fatal blows left and right.

Buster watched as all his friends were gunned down. When Atticus turned to him he had a glazed look over his eyes with dark circles around them. He walked towards Buster with the gun raised. An evil smile spread across his face.

"What are ya? A Demon?" Buster started to back away in fear. "Stay away from me! I don't want to die!"

"Yes beg for your life you dirty animal." Atticus cackled. "I want you groveling before I end your existence."

"Do it Atticus." A voice said next to him. "Kill him and take his place."

Atticus stiffened as he slowly turned his head. Jedediah was standing there with a satisfied smirk on his face. His rifle was slung on his back.

"What are you doing here?" Atticus asked still pointing the gun at Buster. Jedediah smiled. "I'm here taking on some business. I have some more business to take care of in Nome," Jedediah explained with another dark smile. 'What? Nome why is he going there?' Atticus thought to himself . "but like I said go ahead shoot him in front of this little guy." Jedediah said as little scamp came up beside him.

"Scamp?" Atticus said lowering his gun. Buster knew this was his chance to shine. Buster jumped forward and bit Atticus's hand making him drop the gun. Scamp then ran other and grabbed the gun with his mouth.

Before Atticus could do anything Buster tackled him to the ground. He was pinned perfectly. Buster bit into his shoulder for good measure. Atticus screamed in pain as blood started to flow onto the ground. Buster wouldn't let go either. The feeling of his teeth was unbearable.

"Now you look a little humbler." Jedediah scoffed as Scamp handed him the gun. "Thank you little Scamp, good dog."

Atticus couldn't believe what he was seeing. Scamp, his little Scamp, was helping the enemy. It stabbed him deeply in the chest causing more tears to form.

"Scamp, Buster killed your father." Atticus said as he was still being pinned and bitten into. "Why are you helping them?"

"My dad was weak just like you." Scamp growled. "You guys never let me do anything fun. When Buster asked me to join him I couldn't be happier."

Jedediah looked into the guns bullet chamber and saw there were no more bullets. "Blast no more bullets. Well that's alright I need you alive anyways," Jedediah said with a smile as he looked down at Atticus. "You'll know where to find me when the time's right," Jedediah said with another smile. Before Atticus could say anything he was then kicked in the face and was out cold.

(Present day)

Steele was brutally beat but showed no signs of weakness. Buster walked into the room which held Steele captive. Buster held a picture in his mouth of Balto when he did the serum, "Do ya know who dis is?" Buster asked. Steele shook his head. "No I never seen him in my life," Steele replied.

Buster smiled. "He's the one who stole you fame and your girl," buster whispered in his ear. Steele's eyes grew wide. "What?" Steele asked. Buster smiled again. "Does the name Jenna ring a bell?" Buster said darkly. Memory's raced in his mind but only the ones about Balto being an outcast and he hated him. "Lobo," Steele said darkly.

"Good boy." Buster laughed. "You'll be a good replacement to Scamp. Dat kid was a lost cause anyway."

Steele nodded and got up. Buster led him out of the room to get treatment. Steele was gonna get that Lobo for taking his girl and making him an outcast. They would all pay for enjoying life while he had nothing. Balto would be the first to die.

KodiWolf 321 A/N: Alright guys did you see this coming at all? just let me know in the reviews thanks lol

AtticusParker17 A/N: Hello all you out there. I just had some cookies and loved them! That's it. Atticus out.


	5. Defying Destiny

Chapter 5 Defying Destiny

It's the middle of the day with Jenna, Aleu and Sierra at Balto's boat. "Do you think papa alright out there?" Aleu asked.

Jenna looked at her daughter and nodded. "There's nothing out there to ever stop your dad from ever doing something," Jenna explained with a smile. Aleu nodded. "How come you didn't go with them mom?" Aleu asked. Jenna looked away as if she was hiding something.

"Mom what is it?" Aleu got up and walked closer sniffing the air around her. "Oh my gosh! I thought maybe it was Sierra since she just had pups but..."

"What do you mean?" Sierra tilted her head then sniffed too. "What do you smell that's...oh my gosh! Grandma when did this happen?"

Jenna smiled and got up. The slight bulge she'd been hiding was very visible now. Aleu went up to her mother and looked like she was about to cry. Sierra did on the spot. Jenna chuckled at her daughter and granddaughter. Aleu felt her mom's stomach and screamed in joy.

"You can't tell your father," Jenna said lowering the tone of happiness. Aleu looked at her mother. "Why not," Sierra looked at her grandmother. "Yeah why not grandma?" Sierra asked. Jenna then lowered her ears. "It's not that I don't want him to know it's just that," Jenna paused for moment before continuing.

"It's just that with every thing going on I don't want him to be worried about me at all," Jenna explained.

Aleu looked like she wanted to say something but didn't. She simply smiled at her mom's concerns. Leave it to her to think about others even though she's pregnant.

"You're something else you know that?" Sierra chimed in.

"Your grandfather says it all the time." Jenna laughed. "So much so I miss hearing it. I miss it a lot. Oh I do hope those boys are ok!"

As much as she hoped that wasn't the case. Thomas and company were tired and beaten down. They needed rest but had no time. Jaxson on the other hand was still listening to the conversation about Atticus.

"I know I'm the one who killed him you idiot!" The Doberman said a little loud. Jaxson got a little closer to hear better. "But don't worry about dat. Just round everyone together the next target is in Koyuk," the Doberman explained. Jaxson perked his ears up.

"Target?" Jaxson asked himself. "What about Atticus and Thomas?" Asked the other dog. The Doberman looked at his partner. "What about them?" The Doberman asked. "Well don't you think that they could beat us at our game anytime soon?" The other dog asked.

The Doberman smiled. "If I'm Buster the one and only who took down Tramp, one greatest streets dogs in Sunnyvale, then I can take on two humans in fact we could have killed Atticus back in Sunnyvale but then Jedediah didn't want to kill him just yet," Buster said with chuckle.

"Atticus? Thomas? What the hell has happened since I was gone?" Jaxson said to himself. Buster and the unknown dog walked towards the end of the alley where Jaxson was standing. Jaxson then moved and hid somewhere. "Hey Buster if you can take down Tramp who was the greatest street dog in Sunnyvale can you take down the greatest dog in Nome too?" The dog asked his boss. Buster smiled at him. "Dat wolf dog will be as good as dead once were done get all the targets on our side," Buster said with a laugh.

Buster and the unknown dog have moved on to the next street as Jaxson came out of hiding. "I need to do something even though Toklo might be with them I need to help them grandpa might need it," Jaxson said as he walked away from the scene he just heard.

On the other side of town the group found them selfs beaten and stressed out. "Where do you think they took Steele?" Taka asked as they all sat down at a near coffee shop. Thomas and Atticus looked at each other. "Who knows. But I know we can stay here any longer," Thomas explained as he pulled out the map from his backpack.

"What are you saying," Balto asked. Thomas looked at him. "I'm saying that Jedediah must have the same idea of looking for our friends just like we are but for some reason he's keeping them hostage," Thomas explained. Atticus then stood up and sighed. "And by the looks of it he's one step ahead of us," Atticus simply said. Everyone sighed.

"Next town is Koyuk," Thomas said looking on the map. "And the looks of it, it could be Toby," Thomas said as he puts away the map. "Do you think that Buster will come for Scamp?" Aka asked. Atticus turned and looked at the sleeping puppy. "It's not that simple with Buster. You would have to be Busters right hand mutt for him to come back to you. No offense guys," Atticus explained.

Balto sighed starting to get angry. "How are we going to get into the next town?" Balto said angrily. Toklo turned and looked at him. "Balto clam down we will get there," Toklo said in a clam voice. Balto growled at Toklo. "That's my grandson out and all you can think about is calming down?!" Balto said with a loud tone. "I didn't mean it like that," Toklo simply said. Balto then started to show teeth and making a scene.

"Guys come on. Not now ," Thomas said trying to fix the problem. "You wouldn't even know how to be a father to them. If it wasn't for Hunter they would have never had one!" Balto shouted with anger. That did it blowing volcanic fuse in Toklo's temper. "Take that back old man," Toklo said as he jumped into Balto and both started fighting.

Atticus and Thomas tore them away. Balto kept snapping like a mad dog though so Atticus opened his bag and stuffed him in it. As he zipped the bag closed he heard Balto try to rip it open.

"It's not going to work Balto." Atticus shook his head. "It's made out of a special durable material. It doesn't tear or weaken. Neither does anything in there. I made all my stuff dog proof."

"You let me out of here right now you little shit!" Balto roared and barked. "I'm going to tear Toklo apart!"

"No you're not." Atticus picked up the bag. "Because until you calm down you can just stay in there."

Toklo then jumped out of Thomas's arms and snarled as he passed Atticus. "So what now?" Aka asked. Thomas opened his mouth to say something but the. Was cut off by a horn of a train. "Come on that's our ticket to the next town," Thomas said as he pick up his stuff and started to head over to the train.

The group headed there without a single word. When they got on and sat on their seats it was very quiet. All that could be heard among them was Balto's snarling. The wolfdog fought to get out of his portable prison but with not luck. The bag really was top quality.

"So when we get there." Thomas said. "We can't split up the group again. That's how we got into trouble last time. We stand together and fight if needed."

"Don't worry Thomas!" Taka puffed his chest. "I'll be able to kick some ass!"

"Idiot!" Toklo snorted. "That's how we got screwed up! You got angry and almost got us all killed by Jedediah back in that alley. You need to put a lid on that attitude of yours or we're all going to die!"

Instead of snarling like usual, Taka's ears drooped. Toklo was right, the white wolf was constantly jumping into danger without reasonable cause.

"I know." He said. "And I'm really sorr-

"Thomas!" A voice called out causing everyone to turn their heads. "Wait up!"

"Is that?" Atticus raised an eyebrow.

"It can't be." Taka shook his head.

"It is." Thomas nodded.

"Ah hell..." Max glared.

"Jaxson?" Toklo almost threw up.

Jaxson jumped into the train cart. He just looked at Toklo then passed him to get to Thomas and Atticus. "Atticus, Thomas I need to talk to you," Jaxson said as he sat in front of them. Balto then tried to get out again.

"Let me out dammit!" Balto roared.

Atticus sighed and gave in. He took off his bag and let the wolfdog out. Balto looked more than pissed off. He was absolutely livid. When he saw Jaxson however he stopped. There was awkward silence. Balto walked up to Jaxson slowly as if he might disappear.

"Jaxson?" He barely huffed out. "Is that you grandson? Are you finally back?"

Jaxson looked at his grandfather sympathetically. Balto looked at how his grandson had changed in so little time. He looked a lot scruffier like Tramp was. Not to mention the fact his ribs were a little easier to count. That didn't matter to Balto though. Without another word he burst into tears and hugged his grandson.

"Don't scare me like that again," Balto said as he nuzzled his grandson. Everything seemed to fine as the two of them were reunited. But there was trouble on the way with them to Koyuk.

"Um Thomas," Aka said in fear. "What is it now Aka?" Taka asked as looked out the Cart door Thomas did the same. "Oh great," Thomas said as nine junkyard dogs jump onto the caboose at the very end of the train.

"Here we go." Atticus facepalmed.

Scamp woke up and started barking. It was a pitiful bark but it was one non the less. It didn't help the situation, only made it more irritating.

"Let me out of this thing you idiot!" The pup yelled. "Oh when Buster finds out what you've been doing! You're going to be in big trouble!"

"Scamp shut up!" Thomas shouted. "Atticus you wait on top of the train to intercept them! Balto and I will hide ready to jump them. Max, Jaxson, and Toklo, you guys will be the distraction."

Everyone got to their places. Atticus had some trouble getting on top of the train but manage to do so. Thomas and Balto waited for the junkyard dogs to come their way. "Hey over here!" Max shouted trying to get their attention. Three junkyard dogs came his way but then they jumped on top of the train.

"Shit!" Atticus cursed as the dogs headed towards him. "There's nothing for it I'll have to take them head on!"

He heard Scamp laugh triumphantly but ignored him. That pup couldn't distract him. Not now. He pulled out his switchblade and ran forward. The junkyard dogs snarled and jumped him. He ducked under one, causing it to fall off the train. The other one tackled him but he stabbed its neck and threw it off.

The last one pinned his knife hand on the ground and tried to bite his face. Atticus blocked with his left arm causing blood to go everywhere. As the dog bit harder Atticus grunted and kicked it in the chest. Its ribs cracked as it fell off the train and hit a tree.

"That was easier than I thought." He huffed out clutching his bleeding arm. "I hope the others are doing better than me. Dammit that bite hurt."

Thomas looked ahead finding three more junkyard dogs heading his way. "Get ready," Thomas said to Balto. Balto nodded as he got read to jump on the first dog ready to come through. One dog came through and Balto jumped on him as the other two came behind him.

Balto was able to catch the dog by surprise and knock him out against the train car wall. Thomas shot one of them causing it to fly into the snow. The other jumped him but was intercepted by Taka. The white wolf didn't hesitate to rip out the rogue dog's throat.

"Thanks Taka." Thomas nodded. "But please try not kill anymore dogs. I shot that last dog in the shoulder."

Taka looked annoyed but nodded. Toklo, Max and Jaxson were busy with the last three. Toklo had one of them by the throat begging for mercy. Toklo grunted before throwing the hound off the train. Max headbutted one of them in the jaw knocking them out. Jaxson finished his off by grabbing its head in his jaws slamming it into the wall. The dog was out cold.

"Ok guys." Jaxson huffed. "What next?"

Toklo took the knocked out dogs and threw them off the train. The snow would hopefully break their fall. The three headed back to where Thomas and Balto were to find that they'd had a scuffle too.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Toklo asked. "We didn't realize so many got past us. When we saw three jump to the top we thought Atticus took care of things."

"I did." Atticus yelled from the top of the train car. "But there were nine of them."

The train started to go faster than normal. "Guys is this train suppose to go faster?" Aka asked. Atticus was still on the roof of the train he looked forward to see what was up head. "There's no driver!" Atticus shouted from up top. "Shit," Thomas said out loud.

"Thomas get to the front!" Atticus jumped into the train car with his left hand covered in bandages. "My arms is messed up I won't be able to work those controls as well."

"What are you talking about?" Thomas asked. "I can't drive a train!"

"It's fine I'll tell you what controls to press come on!" Atticus grabbed Thomas with his good hand and lead him to the front of the train.

The train went faster and faster. It was hard to control their walking with out falling out of the train. "Do you think they need some help," Jaxson asked. Balto shook his head. "I think they got this don't worry will be fine." Balto said

Thomas and Atticus pushed on trying their best to keep their footing. They went from train car to train car until they got the front. The wind whipped through their hair as they looked at the controls. Atticus found a gold colored lever and pointed to it.

"That's the switch Thomas!" He shouted over the engine. "When we pull this, we could derail the train. Good thing there's only cargo!"

Thomas nodded as they both grabbed the lever and pulled with all there might. At first it didn't work then they felt a release as the lever clicked back. There was a huge grinding noise as all hell broke loose.

"Do you think it's stopping?" Thomas asked Atticus nodded. "I think so we're started to slow down," Atticus added. "Do you think the others are alright back there?" Thomas asked. Atticus smile. "Come on man they have Balto back there of course their safe," Atticus said with another smile.

The train rattled and shook as it slowed down. The two teens looked at each other then ran. When they got to the train car the others were in they heard a huge crash then were lurched forward. The train cars derailed and crashed in the snow violently. Everyone held on tight to the best of their ability but were flung into the snow. Thomas was the first to recover as he got up shakily.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked as the group slowly got to their feet. "Anyone hurt?"

"No we're all good here." Balto said. "Taka? Toklo?"

The two wolves got up and nodded. Atticus gave the thumbs up as Jaxson and Max pop up next to him. The whole group looked at the wreckage. It was quite the mess.

"Well at least we got where we needed to be." Balto chuckled as he pointed at a sign.

They all looked at it:

Welcome to Koyuk.

KodiWolf321 A/N: alright guys another chapter down and well lots more to go put it that way lol

AtticusParker17 A/N: Here's your early Christmas present. I hope you enjoyed it. Now it's time for shitty Christmas specials and eggnog!


	6. Welcome to Koyuk

**Chapter 6: Welcome to Koyuk**

** I have a link at end of this chapter if you want to ask me anything about Native part 1, the series or just anything you want to know happy reading! :D**

The snow started to pick up as the group headed into town. Koyuk was a small town but had lots of business. That was mostly because it was on the way to Nome. More people were starting to flock there for a chance to see the legendary Balto team. It was no secret what the dog did for the children so naturally everyone wanted to see the historical landmarks.

"Let me out of here you idiot!" Scamp barked from inside the bag. "You can't keep me here forever! When I get out I'm gonna bite your throat out!"

"Yeah whatever." Atticus rolled his eyes. "So Thomas where do you think Toby is? Are there any other sightings in Koyuk that prove he's here?"

"Well lots of people said that they have seen a look alike of Balto in alley ways," Thomas explained. Atticus nodded. "Well there's not that many alleys in this town so hopefully we can find him," Atticus stated.

He spoke too soon, as he turned the corner to the main road he gasped. So did everyone else. The once small town now had tons more buildings in it. Atticus took the map and looked at it.

"Thomas." Atticus sighed. "This map is dated in 1900! This map is older than we are! Where the heck did you get this? It's out of date!

"In Nome's map store," Thomas answered. Atticus shook his head. "Damn it Thomas now what are we gonna do?" Atticus answered. Thomas thought for a moment then he had an idea. "Well let's see we have five hours before it gets dark and we can just look in the Main Street for now." Thomas stated.

"You're too care free you know that?" Taka chuckled. "Alright guys let's go find it. C'mon Aka...Aka?!"

Everyone looked at Taka as he looked frantically for his red wolf brother. His head snapped up as he ran back to the train crash without a word. He ran like the wind leaving everyone in the dust. When he left the town he saw the crash in the distance. No one had been there to assess the crash yet as it was still fresh.

"Please be ok!" He yelled to himself. "Dammit please be ok-"

As he finished his sentence the engine of the train ignited and blew up. Taka's heart stopped.

"Noooo!" He tried to run into the wreckage but was tackled by Balto. "Get off me I have to save him!"

Taka struggled under the old wolfdog's grip as he howled out. Toklo and Max helped Balto hold the white wolf down so he wouldn't do anything crazy. Jaxson looked on in horror as the train went up in smoke.

"Let me go I can still save him!" Taka was crying now. "He's my brother dammit!"

Thomas and Atticus made it to the scene with the train on fire. "Come on guys we need to get out of here before the cops show," Thomas stated. "No please we need to go in there," Taka cried out. Thomas looked at Atticus as he shook his head. "We can't Taka I think he's gone," Atticus spoke up.

Taka's sadness then turned into anger. "Jedediah is going to pay!" Taka screamed out loud. Thomas then took a step forward to Taka. "Zack there's not much we can do," Thomas said calmly.

Taka flinched at his other name and stopped fighting. He cover his face with his paws as tears fell from his muzzle. Thomas sighed as he walked over to the white wolf then picked him up. The wolf didn't fight back, he just stared off into space with a lost look in his eyes.

The group walked in silence as the wreckage went up in smoke. There was a strong sense of sadness as they silently went into a general store and purchased a map. Atticus had to hold it since Taka wouldn't hold his weight.

"I guess we should check into an inn." Toklo sighed.

Thomas nodded as they walked over to the nearest motel. At this one they paid for everything. "Alright let's get some rest for tonight hopefully nothing is going to happen this motel," Thomas said as they walked to their room.

"I'm gonna go feed Scamp." Atticus sighed as he left to the other room and shut the door. After about two minutes there was lots of barking going on.

Thomas shook his head then placed Taka on the bed. After which he pulled out the new map and the old one to copy down what was there. Balto, Max, and Jaxson talked about racing for a bit while Toklo went to see the white wolf.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He told Taka. "I know exactly how it feels to lose a brother like that."

Taka didnt say a word he just looked away from him. Toklo then lowered his ears as he walked into the other room. Thomas watched him as he came out of the other room. With his ears down. 'Poor guy this must be really hard,' Thomas thought as he puts down the maps.

Thomas then walked into the other room and sat down with Taka. "Zack I'm sorry about this. I'm sorry about everything. I shouldn't have asked for your help," Thomas said as he starts to pet the white wolf's head.

"Aka wanted to go so bad." Taka sighed. "He wanted to see what was out there, beyond the territory he was stuck in. When I left all those years ago he told me he wished he would have followed. I wish I would've told him to stay home this time."

The two sat there in silence for a little while in silence. The air around them was very depressing. Taka looked like he wanted to cry more but didn't. His eyes were dead and gone somewhere else. He hardly moved at all.

"I'm glad I came along." Taka growled. "Because now I get to rip out an evil man's throat. He'll pay for all the pain he's caused ten fold."

Thomas flinched at these words. They were the kinds of words only Toklo would say. It sounded almost demonic coming from his friend. The air was a lot more tense.

"Dammit ouch!" Atticus pulled his hand back with a fresh bite in his thumb. "Scamp please just eat already!"

"No!" The pup barked defiantly. "I don't have to if I don't want to! I'm not hungry anyway!"

The pup's stomach growled making Atticus sigh. He saw Toklo walk in and brightened up.

"Toklo help me." He said. "Scamp won't eat his food. You're good with this sort of stuff."

Toklo shook his head and laughed. "Sorry Atticus but I kind of missed out on feeding my pups I'm not really sure how's it's done," Toklo said with a smile. "Great just great," Atticus said still trying to feed the small pup. "Why won't you eat then?" Atticus asked. The angry pup looked up at Atticus and huffed. "I don't want dog food i want human food!" Scamp screamed.

"Ok fine you little terror eat the chicken sandwich I packed." Atticus pulled out a sandwich wrapped up in paper then gave it to Scamp after he opened it. "Happy now? Eat this instead of biting my hand."

Scamp begrudgingly ate the sandwich in silence. Atticus sighed as he watched the pup. Scamp was so much like his father it was heartbreaking. Toklo saw the look of longing on the teen's face and approached him.

"You really miss him don't you?" Toklo asked in a low tone. "Tramp I mean."

"Yeah I miss him a lot." Atticus mumbled as Scamp was digging in. "He always knew what to say and when to say it. Even after he had kids he was always willing to hang around me. He was never too busy with his kids. He made time."

"Only the good die young huh?" Toklo chuckled. "I guess that's why I'm still here huh?"

"Don't say things like that." Atticus said sharply. "Your children need their father. Some don't have their fathers."

Before Toklo could say something they all heard a crash in the other room. "What was that?" Toklo asked. "Who cares," Scamp said as he munched. Atticus shook his head. "Stay here," Atticus said as he and Toklo went outside the door. "Hey!" Scamp said as he went for the door but it was already closed.

"What the hell happened?" Atticus asked Max and Jaxson looked at each other then looked at Atticus. "Thomas went in the other room where Taka was at and there was some yelling in there," Max explained. This wasn't good the way it sound Atticus then ran inside the bedroom to see what was up.

"Close the door quick!" Thomas shouted and Atticus nodded, closing the door behind him. "He's gone feral for some reason!"

True enough Taka was tearing up the beds and biting into furniture. He broke a lamp after slamming it into a wall. His eyes were bright yellow. The pupils had no light what so ever of their friend. Atticus' eyes widened.

"What happened exactly?" He demanded.

"Well we were talking about Aka but after awhile he just started saying things." Thomas replied. "He went on and on about killing Jedediah until eventually he snapped."

Taka turned on Thomas then pounced. Atticus jumped in front of him to intercept the wolf but was tackled to the ground with monstrous force. He tried his best to hold him back from biting his face. A fang lightly grazed his lower cheek.

"Dammit..." Atticus felt the graze burn. "Thomas help!"

Thomas ran quickly over to his friend and pushed off Taka. "Zack what the hell man?! Look at what your doing," Thomas said as he helped Atticus up from the ground. "This isn't you. Your not a killer," Thomas said. Taka then looked at Thomas and Atticus with a mix of fear and sadness. He didn't want to hurt his friends other than that even kill them.

"I'm so sorry Atticus..." Taka looked down and cried. "I just miss my brother so much. I can't believe he's gone. He's my brother, I was supposed to protect him."

Atticus and Thomas walked up to the wolf. Without warning they both hugged him tight. The wolf cried for hours. Atticus got up to check on Scamp. He walked passed the others without a word and opened the door. Scamp growled as he walked in. Atticus looked at the pup in sadness but picked him up anyway.

"Let me go you jerk!" Scamp bit down hard on Atticus' thumb. He winced a bit but held on. Scamp lost it. "Let me go you useless trash I-"

Scamp didn't finish. Atticus was hugging him close.

"I'm sorry I never gave you the time you needed Scamp." He sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't get to your dad in time. If I did then he'd be alive and Buster would be dead."

Scamp was shocked by the sudden hug. His eyes started to water up.

For the longest time they didn't move they just sat there hugging with tears going down their faces. "I'm sorry Atticus," Scamp said simply. Atticus just held tighter as more tears fell from his face. "Hey! Get the hell out of my shop!" a man shouted in the alley. Atticus then stood up and walked over to the window to see what was going on.

He looked out the window and saw the man about to hit a light brown wolf with a stick. Atticus recognized the wolf. "Toby!" Atticus shouted. The wolf jumped out of the way making the man miss him with the stick.

Toby smiled deviously. He'd been in this town for as long as he could remember. When he woke up there he just knew this was his home. His kingdom where he could take whatever and do whatever he wanted. Master of Koyuk Town, Toby was at the top of his game.

"That fool will never catch me!" He said as he snatched some food and ran. "I'm king of this place!"

He ran around the corner and out of sight. By then the others were looking out the window.

"We gotta go after him!" Thomas announced.

"Ok but half of us should stay here just in case He comes back." Atticus said. "Who will you take with you?"

"Just you," Thomas simply said as he ran towards the door and opened it. Atticus then shrugged and followed Thomas outside. After Thomas and Atticus left all the dogs looked at little Scamp. "What?" Scamp asked. Balto smiled. "I got this," Balto said as he walked over to the small pup.

"What's the plan?" Atticus asked as they ran down the stairs. "Um well I'm working on it," Thomas replied as they went down another staircase. "Well so far I think we should just see if we can follow him," Thomas added as they went out the back door to the alley that Toby was in.

Thomas and Atticus both walked around the corner and stopped right on the dot and backed up into the corner. "Get back," Thomas said backing up. Him and Atticus both looked around the corner and saw Jedediah get out of his truck and walked into a gun store.

"You think another sabotage is in order?" Atticus giggled pulling out a large orange. "Looks like he could use a clog in his back pipe."

Thomas shook his head. "No he has Steele. We need Jed alive If we're going to find him. If he gets hurt he could kill him."

Atticus knew he was right but he still chucked the orange at the car causing it to splatter. Thomas gave him an annoyed look. When Jed came back out he merely grunted at the orange then got in his truck.

"We need to follow that truck," Thomas said as he ran towards it. "Thomas wait!" Atticus shouted but Thomas didn't listen he just went after the truck and started to follow it. "Damn it," Atticus said as he went after Thomas. "What the hell are you doing?" Atticus asked as he was now side by side with Thomas. "Well maybe we can can find Steele faster," Thomas answered.

The two of them came across another alley much larger and longer than the one they were just in. At the end of the alley was the truck parked but still had the engine running. "I don't like the looks of this," Atticus said. Thomas Took a step back. "I think we should get out of here," Thomas suggested.

He spoke too soon The back doors of the trucks camper split open. Thomas and Atticus were shocked to see who came out Steele and Buster jump out of the back and the truck then sped off away from them.

"Look at what we have here." Buster chuckled. "Two stupid kids trying to play a dangerous game. How ya doin' Atticus? Done spreading Da Tramp's ashes?"

"You bastard!" Atticus tried to lunge but was held back by Thomas. "I'll kill you for what you did to Tramp! How dare you speak his name you ungrateful jerk!"

"Whoa feisty." Steele cackled. "Buster should we teach these idiots a lesson? A lesson in disrespecting your superiors?"

Buster nodded causing Steele to lunge at the two. Atticus swung his free leg out and kicked him in the face. Steele rolled a good couple feet away. Thomas let his friend go.

"Atticus he careful we're tying to save-" Thomas began but was tackled by Buster. He kneed the Doberman in the ribs but no luck. Before Atticus could help Steele bit his leg causing him to fall over.

'Dammit this isn't good.' Thomas thought in a panic. 'If we don't do something soon...'

"Thomas catch!" Atticus shouted then threw his Switch blade to his friend.

Thomas caught with one hand but couldn't get it to click open. Buster was still snapping at his neck while he tried to fight back.

"To hell with this!" Thomas punched Buster with the butt of the knife.

Buster yelped in pain as he got off Thomas. Thomas then stood up to help Atticus. Steele ran over to Buster and helped him up as well. Thomas and Atticus both looked at the two dogs who were getting ready to strike again. "Great, now what?" Atticus asked. Before Thomas could say anything Toby jump in front of them and started growing. "Toby?" Thomas said. Toby didn't say anything he just glared at Buster and Steele.

"Didn't anyone show you how to fight?" Toby said as he went forward at Buster. Steele then went after Thomas but then was kicked by Atticus. Buster and Steele then ran off knowing they were beat. "We'll get you target number two!" Buster shouter as they ran. Toby nodded with a smile before he turned and looked at Thomas and Atticus. "Toby you okay?" Atticus asked. "Toby? That's not my name," Toby answered.

Thomas got a bad feeling in his stomach. There was no way that Toby was memory wiped too. Atticus asked the question that needed to be asked.

"What's your name then?" He asked nervously.

"I'm so glad you asked." Toby put his nose in the air. "The name is Sixx, king of Koyuk, at your service. You seem to need my help with those bozos so I'll need to tag along."

Thomas sighed but nodded as he led the wolf back to the hotel. When they got back Scamp eagerly jumped into Atticus' arms. The teen said nothing but smiled.

"Balto told me everything." He said. "I'm so sorry for how I acted."

"It's fine Scamp I'm just glad I can take you home after all this." Atticus smiled as Scamp propped himself on the teen's shoulder.

"You found Toby!" Balto exclaimed when Sixx walked in. He rushed his grandson and nuzzled him along with Toklo who was overjoyed to see his son as well.

"Whoa hey calm down!" Sixx backed up uncomfortably. "I don't know you like that."

Balto and Toklo gave very confused looks to Thomas. Their looks were clearly asking a burning question. What's happened?

"We didn't find Toby." He answered. "We found Sixx."

Balto looked at Sixx and shook his head. "So I guess Terry work on some memory wiping," Max said as he walked up to his little brother. "Other wise there would be no way that he would ever get into a fight," Max said with a laugh. Sixx then got into Max's face and growled. "What is that suppose to mean?" Sixx said still growing.

"It means you weren't a fighter before this." Max rolled his eyes. "You were a kind innocent wolf who almost got framed for crimes he didn't commit."

"You wanna fight man?!" Sixx snarled. "I'll take you on right now!"

Max rolled his eyes again then turned and left to the other room. Balto sighed but pawed Sixx's muzzle in affection anyway. He'd missed his timid grandson. Even though he wasn't entirely back yet.

"The day isn't over yet guys." Thomas chimed in. "Jed is still in town so we need to get moving."

"So who's Jed by the way?" Sixx asked. Thomas and Atticus both looked at him. "Well long story short were on a wild goose chase with finding all of our friends and but your one of them," Atticus explained. "That's bloody brilliant," Sixx said with a smile. Jaxson raised one eye brow.

"Since when does he do that?" Jaxson asked. "Never," Max huffed as he passed him. Sixx then stuck out his tongue at him while he wasn't looking. "Come on guys lets get a move on," Thomas said as he went out the door.

"One second we need to get Taka." Atticus said as he went into the closed off room. The white wolf was sitting in the corner unresponsive. When Atticus walked in he sighed. "Hey it's time to go, we need to keep moving."

Taka said nothing. Scamp gave Atticus a sad look. He sighed and picked up the wolf then placed him in his backpack. Taka said nothing but curled up in the bag.

"Ok good enough." Atticus shook his head as he put the bag on his back. "Let's go Scamp we have plenty to do."

As the group left together there was more tension than ever. At any moment they could be jumped which was not a great thing to think about since they had nowhere to run. Taka was still silent the whole way.

"Where to next after Koyuk Thomas?" Balto asked.

Thomas stopped and took a deep breath and looked at the map. "Well looks like we have nothing but forest for now," Thomas said as they all walked out the door then headed for the outskirts of the town towards the forest.

As they passed by people they kept their heads down. Atticus put Scamp in his hood to hide him. After awhile less and less people were around them. When they got to the edge of town the forest loomed in front of them. A sign saying "You are now Leaving Koyuk" was next to them. The group took a moment to look back at the town.

"You sure you're ok with leaving Koyok Sixx?" Max huffed.

"It's about time I go off on an adventure!" He responded. "I need some outside experience under this belt! Seeing what the world has to offer sounds fun!"

Max sighed while the others laughed a little. Taka shifted in the bag a little but said nothing.

"Ok then guys." Thomas announced. "Let's get the hell out if here."

With that the group walked into the forest, their next destination was still unclear.

A/N: Alrights guys another chapter down and well ya lol so I want to say that I want to do a video series for Native part 1 so I would just talk about like behind the chapters and the storyline like the whole idea of everything in the For the Love of a Daughter series so ask whatever you want here /ThomasGomez689 and i will have a video soon with all of you Questions answered so ya thanks for reading!


	7. The Forest

**Chapter 7: The Forest**

The sun started to fall quickly as the night started to settle in. "Great the sun is going down already," Atticus complained. Thomas laughed as Atticus looked at him. "What's so funny?" Atticus asked. Thomas stood laughing and looked at his friend. "Well we're in Alaska so the days are shorter," Thomas said with another laugh. Atticus rolled his eyes just as he tripped over a branch.

"Aw son of a-" Atticus began to say with a face full of snow.

"Atticus there's a pup present!" Balto scolded. "Don't you dare say what I think you were going to say!"

Atticus pouted while the group laughed. He got up then put Scamp in his shirt pocket. The pup didn't do much walking mostly because he'd sink in the snow. Plus it was easier just to carry him.

"Ok guys let's keep going west." Thomas ordered as he pointed right. "We should hit Saber grove in about five minutes then go east."

Everyone nodded as they headed West.

"But we better hurry because sun isn't going to stay out any much longer," Thomas said as they walked along. "And what if the sun does go down?" Toklo asked. Thomas looked down at Toklo. "Well then I guess we will have to camp," Thomas answered. "What's out here in the cold?" Scamp said through the shirt. "Well from here to the next town there's six miles of forest maybe more," Thomas explained.

Jaxson groaned but Sixx was was thrilled. He'd never been in the forest before so this was very cool to him. All the sights and smells were amazing. It was like going into a whole new world. A world that is fresh and clean. He hadn't realized how dank the air in Koyuk was until he went here.

"Ahhhh..." He sighed out. "Fresh air for miles and miles, I love it. I should've moved to the forest years ago."

"Gah! You've only been Sixx for two months you idiot!" Max burst out. "Ugh this is so annoying."

"Umm ok weirdo I have no clue what you're talking about." Sixx responded. "Hey is this guy ok Thomas?"

Thomas looked at Sixx then looked at Max. "Well put it this way," Thomas began to say. Max then growled. "Don't you dare say it Thomas!" Max shouted. "He's a little grumpy most of the time," Thomas said Sixx smiled. "I can see that but why?" Sixx asked Thomas was just about to answer but Max cut him off.

"I am not grumpy!" Max huffed. "I'm just a little pissed off that we went all this was and we're still chasing our tails. It's just ridiculous. Steele is gone now we have a muscle headed idiot instead of Toby!"

"Wow someone needs a nap." Sixx chuckled. "Trust me you're better off hanging out with me instead of this Toby person you're talking about."

Max looked like he was ready blow a gasket but he didn't. After a deep breathe he turned away and sat alone. Thomas was slightly worried about how Max was taking this but he didn't have time to dwell on it. He had to set up camp.

The group stopped to make camp next to a running river. "Well looks like we should make camp here," Thomas suggested. "Then we need to find a way to get on the other side tomorrow," Thomas added. Atticus crossed his arms and nodded.

"Yeah that's for sure," Atticus said. Thomas then looked at Toklo and and Max "How about you two go get some fire wood," Thomas asked Max and Toklo nodded and did as they were told.

As they set up camp by way of a tent Atticus had in his bag they talked strategy. It wasn't so much planning as it was griping about who was gonna kick Jed's butt. After awhile they all talked about what they planned on doing after all this.

"I'm going to move the family up here since I'm out of a job." Atticus said. "Zane is pretty wealthy but I want to live by my own steam. Plus I'll get to see you guys a lot more often."

"So what do you plan to after this Thomas?" Atticus asked. Thomas looked down. He didn't know what he was going to do in Nome he was like famous for being missing mostly. And now for fighting off a Spirit and finding his friends what else could go wrong for him. "Not sure haven't really thought about it," Thomas said. Balto looked up at him. "You have to do something," Balto added Thomas looked at balto and nodded. "Yeah I know but I don't know what to do."

Maybe kicking ass and taking names is what you're best at!" Sixx chimed in. "Sounds like an awesome career."

"Trust me Sixx." Thomas shook his head. "I've had enough trouble to last me a lifetime. Maybe I'll just relax the rest of my life. I could probably write a book about all these adventures."

"Well you are a great writer." Atticus spoke up. "You've written some pretty good poems. I cried after reading that one poem about the night sky."

"You're just saying that." Thomas shook his head. "We both know you write intense stories about angels. That's far more interesting."

"Angels are mythical Thomas." Atticus chuckled. "You'd be writing a true story."

Everyone laughed feeling as if everything was normal for once. But it seemed that their small happiness would soon fade away. A camera sits high above the trees watching them as they enjoy their time away from all the action. Jedediah sits in his chair smiley as he watches them. Buster walks in the room with a red wolf that has mostly dried blood on him.

"Well looks like your friends are having a little time to the selves," Jedediah said with a smile. Aka looks up at Jedediah then he looks at Buster. "You won't get away with this," Aka said weakly. Buster looks down at him. "shut up," Buster said as he bit his ear. "Ahh!" Aka screamed in pain.

"Alright guys I think we should get some rest for tonight," Thomas said as he stood up.

"Yeah you're right." Balto sighed. "We've been running on fumes here. I don't remember the last time we've slept."

"I think we haven't since we started this adventure." Toklo responded. "I should know, I had a power nap before we started."

They all gathered into tent which was pretty spacious. Taka was still in the backpack and hadn't said a word since the escape. Sixx stood watch saying that he'd gotten plenty of rest the night before.

Max grunted as he curled up and closed his eyes. Toklo merely chuckled as he went to sleep to. After a few hours everyone was asleep, even Sixx. All except one. Thomas.

Thomas walked out of the tent and started explore the area around him and see if he could find a way to get to the other side of the running river. Thomas went as far away to where he couldn't see the tent anymore. Thomas went to the end of the river to find a water fall. "Great what are we gonna do now," Thomas said out loud looking up behind him.

Thomas noticed something in the tree behind him. "What the?" Thomas said as he got closer. Thomas looked a harder at what was in the tree it was a camera. Jedediah smiles as Thomas finds the camera in the tree. Thomas around in the other tree finding more cameras and speakers. "It's a playground for hunting?" Thomas said to himself.

Jedediah smiled again as he flipped a switch. Thomas turned around and saw that a cage was being lifted out if the ground. Thomas looked inside and saw a German Shepherd inside the cage. "Shit," Thomas said. Jedediah pressed a button and the cage opened. Thomas the started running back for the camp sight.

The German Shepard ran after the young teen as soon as the gates opened. "Everyone get up!" Thomas screamed as he got closer to the tent. Balto and Jaxson woke up right away hearing Thomas shouting. Thomas. Thomas then tripped on a log and fell face first. Thomas tried to get up but the German Shepard jumped on top of him and started biting him.

"Ahh," Thomas screamed in pain. Balto jumped on the Shepard knocking him over. Jaxson ran over and helped Thomas up. Jaxson noticed that his arm was bleeding. "We need to get everyone out of here it's not safe here," Thomas said as he stood up.

Atticus packed the tent while the others covered him. There was no need though since no others showed up. As soon as he was done he woke Taka who merely grunted but stayed in the bag.

"Ok we have to move!" Thomas said as he wrapped his arm up. "Now!"

No sooner had he said that did more cages rise up from the ground. Scamp trembled with fear in Atticus' shirt pocket. Atticus saw this and out him in his backpack with Taka then zipped it up. As the dogs filed out everyone had one thought on their mind. Run in the opposite direction of danger.

Jedediah smiled at this as he watched them get separated. He pressed a few buttons and switches releasing more dogs to go after the group. Thomas and Jaxson stayed together as everyone went their own way.

Thomas and Jaxson ran the same way That thomas found the water fall. "Jaxson we need to jump," Thomas said as they were just a few feet away from the water fall. "We need to what?" Jaxson asked. "We need to jump!" Thomas said as they both jumped off the ledge of the water fall.

It was like falling off the edge of the world. As soon as the ground left them there was an overwhelming sense of dread as they picked up speed. When they hit the water there was a resounding slap sound from the impact. Jaxson was the first to resurface since he was clearly the better swimmer with his wolf genes.

"Thomas?" Jaxson was worried. "Thomas where are you?"

The boy in question was sinking to the ground. He didn't fight the current that was pulling him under. What was the point? Jed was winning this battle two to one.

'Maybe everything we've all been through up until this point has been for nothing.' He thought. 'Has all the death, all the pain, and all the suffering been worth it? Is this all that this adds up to? Who am I kidding? It was two teen and a small group of wolves versus a man with an army. We were doomed from the start.'

Jaxson pulled himself up out of the water and shook off the remaining water off of him. Jaxson looked around to see if he could find the teen. "Thomas!" Jaxson shouted, there was no answer. "Thomas please!" Jaxson shouted out his name again but still no answer. "No... No..." Jaxson said as he shook his head and looked down.

"Jaxson?" Thomas said behind Jaxson. Jaxson looked behind and saw the teen. He smiled instantly and ran towards Thomas and jumping onto him knocking him over. "Don't you ever fucking scare me like that," Jaxson said in tears.

"Hey boy don't kill me." Thomas laughed a little as he was licked senseless. "We got to find the others. We don't have time for this."

Atticus ran with Sixx and Toklo as fast as he could. Several dogs were gaining on them. They stopped a deep trench. Atticus saw that there was land on the other side. Without warning he grabbed the two dogs and threw them to the other side along with his bag that held Taka and Scamp.

"C'mon on Atticus jump!" Toklo was the first to recover from suddenly being thrown. "Jump!"

The teen nodded and jumped the trench. As he went forward he felt himself falling. He reached out, barely catching the ledge.

Thomas stood up feeling pain run down his arm. "Ouch," Thomas said lightly putting his left hand on his right arm. Jackson looked up to him and cocked his head to the right. "Thomas you alright?" Jaxson asked Thomas looked down and shook off the pain. "Yeah I'm alright we..." Before Thomas could finish some bushes near the more rattling around.

Thomas and Jaxson both looked towards the brushes seeing something coming out of it. Thomas and Jaxson were ready to run for it until a grey Brown-ish wolf-dog came out of the bushes with blood on his muzzle and on his side. "You need to hide," Balto said weakly as he fell over. "Shit," Thomas simply said. "Grandpa!" Jaxson said as he ran over to him. Thomas did the same and took a look at him.

"He's hurt pretty bad," Thomas said looking at his wounds. Voices of the other dogs started to get closer and closer. Thomas looked at Jaxson, "come on we need to get him out of here," Thomas said as he picked Balto up. Him and Jaxson both hide beside the water fall.

A pack of dogs came by and searched the area couldn't find anything. "let's go! There's nothing here for us," the lead dog spat. As they were leaving Thomas got out of his hiding spot and watch them leave. Thomas then looked back at Jaxson and he laid there with his grandfather. "He's going to be alright I'll make sure if that," Thomas said with a straight face.

"You have any medical supplies?" Jaxson asked. "If so we should probably make use of them."

Thomas nodded as he looked through his bag. Thank goodness his bag was waterproof. There was some ointment but no bandages. Atticus must have extra.

"We need to find the others." He sighed. "I'm out of bandages but maybe Atticus has some. Hope everyone else is alright."

Jaxson nodded as Thomas picked up Balto and they went about their search. It would he hard considering they fell from a waterfall, but there had to be a way.

Atticus, Sixx and Toklo watched the pack of dogs who tried to take them down leave. Toklo looked at Atticus. "What do we do now?" Toklo asked. Atticus hesitated for a moment before answering. He then shook away his thoughts and looked at Toklo. "We need to find the others hopefully their all alright," Atticus said as he grabbed his bag that was holding Taka and Scamp.

Max ran through the forest alone. He couldn't believe his rotten luck. Everyone had gone their own way but He'd been separated. Now it was just him and five dogs. Not very good odds. He hoped to god he had his father's running skills otherwise it was over.

Just as he was rounding the corner Jed triggered an explosion. Rocks fell everywhere crushing some dogs. Max was lucky however as he was just barely grazed his side. There were still two dogs however and he was trapped.

'Shit what now?' He pondered.

Suddenly one of the dogs fell over as a blur passed. The blur came back and took out the other dog. Max fell back as he tried to register what happened.

"Who's there?" He panted.

"An old friend." A voice said from behind him. "Back for another quest."

Max turned to see someone long lost.

"Nava?" He said.

**KodiWolf321 A/N: And We're Back! Yes! Sorry for the long wait I was a little lazy on my part with this chapter I take the full blame for it lol and had some writers block as well lol so yeah (rubs back of neck and taking a deep breath) So we're back and more updates will come faster and yeah lol and if you go to my profile you find that I have made a little list on the next series to watch out for if know what I mean :O yes the Prequel Series to (For The Love Of A Daughter series) and The Unbroken Series (The Sequel Series to For The Love of a Daughter) yeah like I said more to come!**


	8. Alone

Chapter 8: Alone

Thomas held Balto as him and Jaxson walked along their way while watching their backs. Jaxson kept a good eye on his grandfather. "It's all my fault," Jaxson suddenly spoke up. Thomas then looked at him within a surprise.

"No it's not," Thomas replied. Jaxson swallowed hard. "How is it not? None of you would be in this mess if I would have listened to my grandpa in the first place," Jaxson protested. Thomas then walking still holding Balto in his arms.

"Things happen for a reason Jaxson. You were hurt, lost and confused all of this happened for a reason. We stopped a entity just to try to find you but you still wanted to run away," Thomas explained. Tears started to run down Jaxson's muzzle. "And here we are looking for some of our other friends who got lost a long the way looking for you," Thomas added.

Jaxson was speechless, he knew Thomas was right and he knew he now had to make it right for them before any one else gets hurt.

If something wasn't done, everyone was going to suffer. Not to mention the fact that his father had looked for him too. Even after all that had happened everyone had given their all to find him. He knew what he had to do. Running wasn't an option an option anymore. If there was an obstacle in his way he'd climb it. If it was too high he'd go around it. Whatever the cost he would never give up.

As they walked he could almost hear Hunter's voice speaking to him in the wind. It was soft and soothing, reminding him of his last talk with his adoptive father.

(Flashback)

Jaxson and Hunter sit together on the far left side of the beach watching the Northern lights dance. "Jaxson," Hunter asked. Jaxson turned and looked at his father. "Yeah dad?" Jaxson answered. "Can you promise me something?" Hunter asked. Jaxson nodded, "sure dad," Jaxson said as he stood up to look at his father better.

"I want you to promise me that if anything ever happened to me that you would take care of your mother and your brothers and sister," Hunter said as he looked at his son. Jaxson backed away from his father. "What do you mean if anything would happen to you?" Jaxson asked. Hunter lowered his ears. "Just if anything will please take care of the family?" Hunter asked. Jaxson looked down with his eyes and nodded in response.

(End of flashback)

It wasn't too late to make things right. Jaxson knew he had a promise to keep and he wasn't going to let anything get his way to keep it. He was going to get his grandfather to the next town and get him all fixed up.

It was easy to be a bad guy and hate everything. A true dog faces his troubles head on and forgives. This forgiveness doesn't come naturally but it's there all the same. Right now it was going to take a lot to forget. But deep down in his heart Jaxson knew this was possible.

"Jaxson you haven't said anything for awhile." Thomas said suddenly. "You ok?"

Jaxson looked up at Thomas. "Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking," Jaxson replied. Thomas nodded just before they started to go down a hill. "What were you thinking about?" Thomas asked. Jaxson took a deep breath and then answered. "I was thinking about a promise I made to Hunter," Jaxson explained. Thomas nodded in response.

They reached a break in the woods. In the distance a town could be plainly seen. Which town? Thomas had no idea. He would take out his map but he was still holding Balto. It didn't matter much right now. He just had to get to the vet that was surely there. Hopefully this one didn't mind wolfdogs that much. It would be a big problem otherwise.

Jaxson followed behind Thomas closely. Just because they were close to a town didn't mean they were clear. They were still in the junkyard dog territory. They needed to get out fast.

"Lets run there to cut the time." Thomas said.

Atticus, Toklo and Sixx walked down a small hill to see that there was a town up ahead. "Alright there's a town," Atticus pointed out. "Do you think the others are there?" Toklo asked. "I sure hope so," Atticus answered as they continued to walk down the hill.

"Yeah me too I hate the forest now," Scamp squeaked in the backpack. Taka still didn't move or say a word to the group he just stayed where he was inside the backpack.

Taka was miserable. His brother was gone, the group was separated and he missed home. The hole in his heart was so big it could fit a baby wolf. Scamp tried his best to say something but it was no use. All the pup did was remind him of the stubborn little pup he'd grown to live and lose.

'Maybe when it's all said and done this battle will have been for nothing.' He thought bitterly. 'What am I going to tell Zero? He'll be heartbroken to know that the youngest of our family is gone. I was supposed to protect him.'

"Nava? What are you doing here? How do you remember..." Max was cut off from his questions by Nava. "No time to explain here there's a town not too far from here we can make if we run, now hurry!" Nava ordered. Max understood as he up and started to follow Nava.

Max still didn't understand how Nava has his full memory and Sixx and Steele didn't. He hoped that his friends and family were alright and hoped that they were in the same town that they we're heading for.

Nava was staying vigilant as always. It wasn't easy keeping his memories together but he managed. Really he could that Aniu for helping him. The wolf goddess was powerful indeed. The only thing she wouldn't fight against was Jed. Wolf spirit couldn't interfere with human affairs.

Max and Nava made their way to the main road that leads down into the next town. They heard someone in the near bushes coming towards them. "Wait I know that scent," Max said as he stopped walking. Nava stopped and looked at Max. Max looked through the bushes and saw Atticus Toklo and Sixx. "Dad," Max said as he ran over to Toklo and nuzzle him. "Nava?" Atticus said as Nava approached them.

"No time to explain everything we need to get to the town as quickly as possible," Nava order as he started walking towards the town. "I guess we follow," Toklo said as he followed. "I hope Thomas and Jaxson are alright," Atticus thought as he followed.

As they approached the town there was a slight commotion. From what the group could see it appeared to be finish line.

"Hey I guess there's a dog sled race going on." Atticus observed. "Oh look it's the three mile marker! Maybe we can watch for a bit."

Everyone else nodded. Even Scamp popped up from the bag to see. The little pup had never seen a dog race before. His heart pumped fast as he saw the sled dogs rounding the corner.

Thomas and Jaxson finally made to the town after running a long way front the forest. Thomas then rushed into a vet hospital and asked for help. "Hey I need some help my dog is hurt," Thomas said as he walked in with Jaxson by his side. A vet looked at Balto then looked up at Thomas and nodded.

The vet then took Balto into another room as Thomas and Jaxson sat in the waiting room. "I hope Atticus and the others made it out of there," Thomas said as they sat there. Jaxson nodded before he laid his head. A tear fell from his muzzle as he started to think about his grandfather. Thomas looked over at an aid and saw that it read Ungalik animal hospital. "Well now we know we're far from home," Thomas thought in his head.

Ungalik...a slightly bigger town that Koyuk. Much like Nome it lies upon the shoreline. Because of that the town got plenty of fishing done which was their main source of money. Not to mention all the imports and exports they got in this area. If Koyuk was a tourist attraction then Ungalik was a trading center.

Thomas stood up and walked over to the Service desk. "Excuse me ma'am. My dog that went in to get check on with all his wounds his grandson is over there by the chair. When it's okay to see his grandfather could you let him in? I'm going to see if I can my friend's around here," Thomas explained.

The lady at the desk nodded in response just before Thomas walked towards the front door. "Where are you going?" Jaxson asked. Thomas stopped at the door and looked at Jaxson. "I'm gonna go see if I can find anyone here," Thomas answered. Jaxson nodded as Thomas opened the door as was off to find his friends.

'There must be a race going on.' Thomas thought. 'This crowd is bigger than the one in Koyuk.'

He went to go check it out. He might as well wait until the race is over and the people disperse. There was no use trying to find his friends in this crowd. After awhile of looking the one mile marker went up. The end of this face was close at hand.

"Wow this race is getting heated I wonder who's leading?" Thomas said to himself.

He got near the front as he saw the dogs round the corner. The lead dog was fast as lightning.

"Wait isn't that?"

It was Steele. This must be a trap of all things. Thomas took a step back from the crowed. Steele noticed Thomas right away as soon as he saw him. Steele smiled as went off the turn off and headed right for him. "Shit," Thomas said as he started to run for it. The crowd was shocked to see Steele was running after the teen. Thomas ran through the shopping center.

Atticus noticed that everyone was looking the other way watching a teen run away from the black and white husky. "Thomas?" Atticus said as he started to chase after the teen. "Hey wait for us!" Max called out as he and Toklo followed . "I'm getting too old for this," Nava said as he started run after them.

Thomas continued to run away from Steele was Steele was catching up fast. Thomas looked behind him and saw that Steele was getting closer and closer to him. Thomas turned to look in font of him and was about to run into an old lady. Thomas jumped over the shopping cart and then began to run again.

Jaxson laid there waiting for his grandfather to be ready to be seen. A young girl walked into the office and was shocked to find of what she sees. "Jaxson?" Jaxson heard his name and turned and looked up at the young girl and dropped his jaw. "Emily?" Jaxson answered.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: We are at it again with another chapter. I hoped you liked it and another chapter is on its way lol thank for reading and yeah another chapter is on the way :)**


	9. The Man Who Never Lied

Chapter 9: The man who never lied

Thomas continued to run away from Steele through the shopping center. There wasn't much left of the shopping center left since they ran half way through it. Now at the end of the shopping center a man Thomas didn't know opened the back entrance of the shopping center wanting to come in. The man open the door and Thomas ran through it along with Steele behind him, "hey!" The man shouted as he fell over. "Sorry!" Thomas said back still running for his life.

The man stood and brushed off himself and attempted to open the door again but then was shoved on the way again by Atticus, Sixx, Max. Toklo and Nava. The man fell over in the snow again as Atticus and the others chased after Thomas. "Damn you kids and your dogs," the man shouted as he stood up and brushed himself off once again. "Sorry sir!" Atticus shouted back as he and the other turned towards the corner. "Ah dumb kids these days," The man said as he attempted to open the door again.

"No need to run kid it won't hurt much!" Steele spat. Thomas turned the corner on his left but it was the wrong turn he's ever made. "Shit a dead end," Thomas said as he stopped right in front of the wall. "No where to run kid your all alone," Steele said breathing a little bit hard. Thomas stood there just staring at the brick wall. Thomas looked down at the ground and sighed. "I have a name you know," Thomas said as he turned around and faced Steele.

Steele smiled. "You know what I don't care I have orders and I'm gonna finish them," Steele said as he growled and showed some teeth. Thomas shook and his head and walked forward towards Steele. "What orders? I hope know your not like them and your not like the way you are! You lost you memory. You have friends and family that loves you!" Thomas explained as he walked closer to Steele. Steele took a step back. "I don't have any family Balto took that away from me!" Steele shouted in anger.

Thomas shook his head. "No Steele balto didn't take anything from you Jenna's his but Sierra's your's," Thomas said calmly. Steele's eyes widen as flash backs of him and Sierra having their time with their family and pups. Atticus and the others made it to the scene just in time.

"Thomas!" Atticus said as he took a step forward. "Atticus wait," Nava said. Atticus stopped and looked at Nava. "What?" Atticus asked. Nava looked up at Atticus. "He's helping him," Nava explained. Steele snap out of this trance. "Thomas? Where am I?" Steele asked. Thomas sighed in relief.

"I thought I was a goner for a second." Thomas breathed out. "Thank goodness Sierra fell in love with him."

Steele had been though hell. When he disappeared along with everyone else it'd been a ride. In one instant all his dreams, memories and even his age had been taken. When he woke up he was two years old again in a pet shelter. It didn't take too long for him to be adopted since he was pure bred. When it seemed like he had talent for racing he was sold again.

A musher bought him and taught him everything about racing. He loved it but...something was missing.

Thomas walked over to steele to see if he was alright. "Hey you alright?" Thomas asked. Steele looked up at Thomas. "Yeah I'm fine I just... Where are we?" Steele asked. Thomas smiled. "Come on I'll explain on the way," Thomas as he started to walk out of the dead end. Thomas stopped and looked at Atticus and Nava. "So where did Nava show up?" Thomas asked. Max chuckled. "Long story," Max answered. Thomas laughed as they walked along. "I'm glad your alright," Atticus said as and and Thomas walked side by side.

"We can't keep this up Thomas." Atticus sighed. "Sooner or later our luck is going to run out. We had a close call to be sure but..."

"But what?" Thomas said.

"I think that maybe we should keep our guards up." Atticus shook his head. "No more taking chances ok? If we die now it'll be for nothing."

Thomas looked at his friend in sadness. Even though it didn't look like it, the team was breaking. Taka barely talked and the others were low on resolve.

The group walked back to the animal hospital feeling extremely tired. Atticus and Thomas walked into the animal hospital and shocked looks on their faces. "Emily?" Both boys said as Emily ran over the boys and gave them a hug. "Jaxson told me everything are guys alright?" Emily said still giving them a hug.

Thomas took a step back and looked at his friend. "Wait what are you doing here?" Thomas asked. Emily looked at Thomas. " I time off some times and just come here and just help out," Emily explained Thomas nodded. "Where's Jaxson?" Thomas asked Emily looked towards the door that Jaxson went in to see his grandfather. "He's in there. Balto's starting come clear," Emily explained as Thomas started walking over to the room.

"Emily there's someone I want you to meet," Atticus said as he walked over to the sitting area with her by his side. Thomas walked into the room and saw Jaxson laying down his head next to his grandfathers sleeping body. "Jaxson," Thomas said as he walks over to him. Jaxson looks up at Thomas and smiles. "Your back," Jaxson exclaimed. Thomas nodded. "How's he doing?" Thomas asked. "I'm doing fine," Balto said in a low voice. Thomas and Jaxson both smiled as they heard his voice. About ten minutes later. Everyone came inside the room and started to talk about what to do next. Emily met Scamp and loved him like her own puppy.

Taka still stayed in the bag. Thomas couldn't take it anymore. "What are we gonna do now?" Max asked. "We're getting our ass beat every time we make a move," Toklo added. "I think we should plan out what we are going to do next," Atticus suggested. Thomas could hear it no more. "You all need to go back," Thomas spoke up. "What!?" Atticus said looking at his friend. "This has gone way too far and you know it has. Everyone's getting hurt or killed if we forward to get to him. I want you and Emily take the others back home," Thomas explained. Atticus was shocked by his friends plan change.

"We can't just leave," Atticus added. "I'm not saying just leave... I'm saying we're too close to him and I'm not putting any more of you in danger," Thomas said as he looked into Atticus eyes. "Thomas we're all with on this," Balto spoke up. Thomas looked at Balto with all his scars and dried blood on his fur. "No... Not anymore I'm doing this alone," Thomas said as he looked away from everyone. "No Thomas I won't let you do this by yourself!" Atticus raised his voice. Thomas turned and Glared at his friend. "Atticus! You know what we're up against this is the man who never lied on what he will or will not do! So get into Emily's car and go home!" Thomas shouted.

Atticus' anger was getting to him and he couldn't stop it. Atticus then pushed Thomas into wall. "Oh so you want to fight about this? Then fine we'll fight about this," Thomas said as he charged into Atticus pushing him outside the room and into the hallway. "Guys stop!" Emily screamed in the background, but they didn't listen they just went on and started fist fighting.

Atticus hesitated and was tackled to the ground. He headbutted Thomas and flipped him into a trashcan. He threw off his hat and aimed a punch at Thomas who sidestepped. In return he elbowed Atticus in the ribs causing him to lose all his oxygen. Thomas then slammed him to the ground.

Atticus had one trick left. He uppercutted his friend into the wall. Before the fight could continue Emily stood between them.

"Enough both of you!" She screamed out. "You're both acting like spoiled rotten children! Atticus I expected better from you! What example are you setting for Scamp?!"

"Don't put my parenting skills into this!" Atticus shouted. "I have to be his father because of that bastard Jedediah! So excuse me If I think kicking that man's ass is the best call!"

"Revenge?!" Emily scolded. "That's what this is about?! What about your friends?! They need you more than some stupid vendetta!"

"Stupid vendetta?!" Atticus scoffed angrily. "This 'vendetta' is going to keep MY family safe! Don't act like you know how this feel because you don't! None of you do! Tramp was everything to me!"

Thomas bumped Emily out of way and headed for the door outside. "Where are you going?!" Atticus raised his voice. Thomas hesitated before answering. Thomas the turned and looked at his friend. "Out!" Thomas shouted. "And Emily get them home," Thomas said just as he opened the door and walked out. Atticus then punched a wall and walked the other way.

"Now where are you going?" Emily asked. Atticus throw his arms in the air and looked at her. "I don't know I really don't know," Atticus answered just as he walked away from Emily.

As Thomas stormed through the halls he thought about this whole thing. Worst case scenario this turns out horrible and they all die. Best case they all love happily ever after. That couldn't be true though. They'd lost so much so fast. Could they really even have the chance to be happy again? The damage had been done so what was the point of going on any longer?

Atticus leaned against an empty hallway lost in his imaginings. He hardly noticed Taka in his bag still. The white wolf was still pouting alone in the sack while Scamp was with Emily.

"Taka..." Atticus said.

No response.

"Taka?" He questioned the wolf in the bag. "How long are you going to stay in there."

"Death." Taka responded.

"I can't let you do this anymore." Atticus said. "I know it's hard but you have to move on."

"Like you?" Taka said in a morose tone. "The angry teenager who's out for blood? You haven't let go of Tramp Atticus."

Atticus knew that he was right, Atticus couldn't let Tramp go. "You're right I can't let go of him," Atticus answered. Taka huffed. "Then why say things like move on?" Taka asked. Atticus sighed. "I don't Taka I guess I just want this madness to end," Atticus answered.

Thomas walked up towards the roof to cool off some steam. Thomas walked over to ledge of building and studied the other buildings around him. "I see you and your friend had a little fight huh?" A voice said behind Thomas. Thomas turned around and was shocked to see who it was. "Jedediah? What the hell are doing here?" Thomas asked. Jedediah smiled as he walked over to him.

"You know I had a fight with a friend once," Jedediah said as he stood next to him. "And what happened to your friend?" Thomas asked. Jedediah chuckled. "He fell off a roof much like this one," Jedediah said looking over the ledge. Thomas took a step back away from Jedediah. "Oh... How sad," Thomas said still backing away from Jedediah. "Come on Thomas I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk," Jedediah said with a smile.

"Yeah well I don't want to talk," Thomas replied. "Oh so sad then I guess you don't want him back then?" Jedediah said with a dark tone in his voice. Thomas turned around and couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Aka?!" Thomas stuttered "but you were..."

"Dead?" The red wolf responded. "Yeah I thought I was too."

Thomas ran up to the red wolf who jumped back and snarled. The teen stopped in his tracks..what just happened.

"Stay away from me!" Aka snarled again. "You left me to die on that train!"

Thomas fell to his knees. No...this wasn't happening. It just wasn't happening. Aka can't just...be on Jed's side. This was all wrong. Just like when Steele was taken.

"Jed what have you done?!"

Jedediah smiled. "Put it this way, when you beat a person to almost death the brain is triggered to be brainwashed on the attacker and with a few words added like he says you left him to die on the train and bam a whole new Aka," Jedediah explained.

"You son of a bitch I'll-" Thomas began but was interrupted.

Bam!

Thomas felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and saw black. He fell over unconscious. Buster enjoyed knocking that boy out. He'd been a lot of trouble so far so it was good to see him laid out. Jedediah laughed to himself unable to hold in how amusing this was.

"One by one they'll all fall." He cackled. "Take him away boys!"

Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright sorry for the little wait I was sick for awhile lol so yeah here we are back at it!

Atticus A/N: Ok boys and girls we're back. This one took awhile but that's what happens when you get busy with life. Anyway hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
